Playing The Key's
by ping-pongplayer
Summary: Jasper always depressed with his vampire life, soon meets Bella when he arrives to Forks. Bella is in a band and when an accident happens, Jasper is forced to change her into a vampire, not wanting to loose her. How will things go when she wakes up? J/B
1. Play Me My Lullaby

_**Please read Authors Note at the End. Thanks. ;)**_

"No that's not right. Play it again." I ordered, feeling frustrated now. It was getting to the tenth time and it still wasn't getting any better. We needed this to finish. Just the end of the song, we finish and that's it. It'll all be good.

The key struck a sour note again. Dammit. I sighed, and held out my hand. "Give me that thing. This is getting stupid." I muttered, and he handed it to me. I placed the guitar in my lap, and played around with the strings getting that note.

When I played the small string it came out better. I felt a smile go on my face. "I got it." I laughed, and handed the guitar back to Michael.

Michael was my lead guitar player. He was the best in all of Forks. I had done over a hundred, yeah a hundred interviews. And none of the people that showed up, could've of done a better guitar solo than Michael played out for me. He was my hero, in saving my band after Josh had left. He decided to give up on us, and leave because he complained that none of us were playing our parts.

Yeah, effin right. He was horrible at the melody's anyway that I assigned him. I was the lead singer, and came up with most of everything in the band. I came up with most of the lyrics, I set the gigs, I did what I could basically.

Being in high school, forming a band never seemed better. It all sounded fun and the most simple thing. Hell if it was. It took so much work, and it exhausted me and everyone else in my band. But we preformed, and took the time to come up with new songs and get our things played for others to hear it.

We were actually pretty popular among people here. I think it was mainly that we were the only real entertainment that no one else could find. The thing about Forks was that it was always the same. You wake up, go to school, finish homework, and watch the rain. There weren't any big malls, no parks, no amusement crap no nothing. So when your the only band in a small homely town like Forks expect to be a big thing.

"Sorry I'm late." Jason apologized gasping, as he ran into the garage.

Inside my garage it was cold. This was because we kept the garage door open, so you could see outside and when it rained it looked pretty. It was just me though that enjoyed it. I liked seeing the rain. But I hated _feeling_ the rain. I could watch it, but if you put me out there I will complain like a freaking baby.

"You little fucker." I muttered.

Jason pushed back his dripping wet hair, his face was flushed. "Yeah, you try going from track meet to here. That's easy I know. But when its below twenty degrees, pouring rain, and your car won't start the hell up, this is what happens." Jason retorted.

"Yeah got it. Just get to the drums." I said.

I had a problem when my band was late. When you have to be the leader in a band, it wasn't easy. You had to take care of everything. You had to make sure how your group was, and if anyone couldn't make it for a gig, you had to make sure you had backup. You payed for equipment, and then payed for more if anything broke. It was a hard job, but I took it with my pride.

"Bella? I think this key would be better, if we fade it into the background when the third chorus plays." Michael was saying, referring to the key that had taken us ten minutes to get exactly right for the end.

Another thing being in a band. Take everything into consideration.

"You know..." I trailed off thinking. "Let's try it. Jason give us the third chorus beat, when I do that whispering thing. Then Michael play that note, and when he does Jason start the song back up with a loud bang. Got it?" I asked, after saying the directions.

"Yeah." They both said in unison.

"Good. Jason start." I directed.

Jason took a second to warm up, then got into the chorus strums.

"We're falling..." I started singing. "And I'm still breathing." My voice started to get lower, for the part that we planned out. It came out like a whisper.

"What we're doing. Is falling. Is falling..." I trailed as Michael got a couple strings in. It was a soft steady beat. It was all leading up to the big start off, which Jason would do.

"We're gonna be ok-ay-ay. Just breathe, my darling." My voice got higher at the end to give it a nice sound when I sang 'darling'. "We'll be ok-ay-ay." I loved this song we did. It was the best my group has done so far.

"Now close your eye-aeys, aeys. And breathe in." I let my eyes close and fall into the song. Swaying softly side to side as the beat grew up in tempo.

"We're falling. And I'm still breathing. Breathe, just breathe and we'll be okay-ay-ay. Just breathe in my darling..." My voice faltered to a slow stop, and that's when Michael played out that note like told, and with a second Jason hit the drums to give it a nice bang. The song started back up, into a strong high voiced pace.

"My darling. Don't you see? Don't you see? We're falling-g-g-g-g." I played out the 'g' sound. "Just breathe, just breathe. Close your eye-aeys, aeys, and we'll be okay-ay ay."

Michael did a small sounding solo, ending the song. I opened my eyes smiling. Practice was always so fun with our songs.

"Guys that was perfect." Jason said smiling like I was, and set his drumsticks down.

"That really was." Michael agreed.

"Truly," I laughed. "Michael that was a great idea. That little note helped that chorus end, then to help be picked up again. I loved it." I approved.

"Thanks." He said slightly embarrassed.

I laughed, and he punched my shoulder playfully. "Hey have you guys heard that there are going to be new students at the school?" Jason asked excitedly.

"No...wait yeah! Aren't they like the Cullen's or something?" I said.

"Yeah, that's what I heard. There supposed to be starting school with the rest of us tomorrow." Michael joined the conversation.

"Sweet. New students are fun to mess around with." I said planning my day out already, lifting my eyebrows up.

"Oh no Bella just don't. Let's leave these new kids alone...I heard that they were like really shy or something. I think its just better we leave them alone." Michael told me, and I frowned.

"That's no fun though." I grumbled.

"It's better Bella. Let's just see who they are, and get to know them. Not 'let's through water balloons at their heads'." Jason smiled, remembering what happened last time.

"Hey, those water balloons were the bomb." I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think those new students thought so though. They were walking around the school soaking wet. They had to wear the 'lost and found' clothes." Michael said, laughing with me.

"How embarrassing." I chuckled.

"Bella, I know that was fun. But let's leave these kids alone this time." Jason said.

"Your acting like my father." I teased.

"Ew, Bella." Jason said disgustingly and wrinkled his nose.

"I know." I smiled.

"Guys." Michael said slowly. "We do realize that our high school gig is in less than a week from now." He was saying horrified, looking at our schedule calender that we kept in sight, for information.

"What?" I sputtered, horrified also.

"Yeah, less than a week. How the hell did that happen?" He shouted.

"I don't know, they said the seventh right? Of this month?" Jason asked me.

"Yeah they did. It can't be coming that fast though." I shook my head.

"Has our month already past for practicing?" Michael was saying, setting the calender down.

"I guess so." I whispered. "Fuck." I muttered after, and pushed my hair back with my fingers.

"We're ready though. We got all of the song played out, we have no need to panic. If we just find our last beat for the song, come up with a tittle, we'll be set." Jason said.

"True," I sighed. "I need to think you guys." I said, and pressed my hand to my forehead, leaning forward in my chair.

"Okay guys. Let's start off with the simple stuff first. Michael get the fish bowl, and Jason go get the sticky notes. I'm going to get us food." I ordered.

Every time when we needed to find a name for a song. We would sit in a circle, fill out sticky notes or just pieces of paper, write random names that would be qualified good enough for the song, and throw them in a glass fish bowl. When we think we had a decent amount, someone would shake it up, reach their hand in and pull out one. Whatever the sticky note said, went. No complaints no nothing. It was excepted and we moved on.

Not that long after we were sitting around in our circle. We were all in concentration as we wrote down random names, while chewing on jerky sticks. Of course we probably wouldn't put down something really stupid or bad, but we came up with what we could that was original and unique.

"Guy's we ready?" I asked, putting one more sticky note into the bowl.

"Let's draw one out." Michael laughed, taking the bowl. He stirred the papers around the bowl, and pulled one out.

"Breathe in." He smiled.

"Perfect." I said back.

"That was yours right?" Michael asked Jason. He nodded, as we got off the floor, grabbing our untencils.

"Now," I let out a breath. "Let's get our asses to work."

"I have an idea for the pre-end chorus." Jason said.

"Well?"

"After the drum beats go, and when Michael starts the solo, we can put that lower D note in. It will give it that darker feeling that we're trying to get for the song. I think it'll work." He nodded his head to himself.

"Everything is worth a shot." I agreed.

"Kay guys. Michael just start straight from the solo, I'll get the lower D note in with the bass guitar. Jason, you already know what your suppose to do."

Jason nodded at my words, as he sat behind the drums. He twirled the sticks in his fingers, and started off tapping on the higher base drum. Perfect, I loved how he knew what he was doing.

"Kay, Michael go."

Michael fell into the beat pattern quickly. When the pre-end chorus came I hit the lower D note. I sang. "We're falling. And I'm still breathing. Breathe, just breathe and we'll be okay-ay-ay. Just breathe in my darling..."

Michael stopped and so did Jason. He laughed at himself. "Never mind. I'm stupid, that made it sound like crud."

We all laughed in agreement. "It's okay Jason. Not every thing is going to work. That's why we just see how it does. Who knows, it could've been really great." I assured.

"Or it could've turned out like crap like it just did." Michael laughed, and I shook my head smiling, while I punched his shoulder.

"Okay, okay let's drop the lower D note out of our minds. Let's find the ending. That's important." I said, and set my guitar down.

We all wandered off into concentration. We kept thinking about the song, I'm sure I wasn't the only one replaying the song over and over in our head, and thought about what was going to work.

"I got it!" I shouted getting inspiration, jumping up.

"What is it?" Jason shouted also, getting away from his drums.

"The note. High C. We play it when Michael ends the solo, the high C will make it drag out longer, so we add a couple low B's to add after at it."

"Write it down on the notepad so we don't forget." Michael said, handing me the small writing pad that held all or our ideas, songs, and the corrections. It was like the master brain the pieced everything together.

I scribbled the thought process down on the side of the paper, that had the lyrics to the song in the middle. "Got it." I smiled.

"It sounds perfect. I think the high C will make it supply that beat that we needed." Jason nodded.

"Okay guys...let's play the whole song, before we head out."

Michael took his position holding the guitar, Jason got to the drums, and I took my stand behind the microphone.

"Ready," I tapped my foot as I counted off. "One...two...one two three four."

Michael blasted the guitar, and Jason hit it off with the drums.

*************

"Awesome freaking practice today guys. We are going to kick so much ass." I laughed and high-five my two best friends.

"Hell yeah we are!" Michael cheered, and I laughed.

"Totally." Jason smiled.

Michael and Jason could be such opposites. Michael was more rocking, and did more things loud. With Jason its more of a calming thing. And together they rocked out the stadium. We did everything right with the two of them thinking together. Their thought process was amazing when it was combined. I loved them so much, they were my brothers that I never got to have.

"Kay you guys I gotta do homework, and go get some sleep." I said hugging them.

"Yeah so do I." Michael frowned, and I pushed his brown shaggy hair back. I loved doing that, especially when the guy's hair was really long. It was sorta a habit I had doing myself, so I did it to others. I think they got annoyed by it.

He laughed, and kissed my forehead goodbye. "Michael can I get a ride home with you? My car won't start." He said, and Michael nodded.

"Sure." He agreed. "Bella rest up your voice, we're gonna need it tomorrow." He said to me. I laughed and nodded.

"True that." Jason laughed, and they both started to leave my garage.

"Oh and Bella?" Jason smiled, stopping to turn back around.

"What?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, no harassing the Cullen's." He said.

"No promises." I laughed, and clicked the garage door button, shutting it on their faces. I laughed , and walked inside my house.

_Jasper's POV_

"Oh! Did you just see that? I just kung-fu'd your ass!" Emmett boomed laughing.

"Oh shut up!" I grumbled, and hit the button repeatedly, now kicking his butt.

"Whatever Jazzy I am so winning." Emmett smirked.

From his emotions I was getting off of him, he was very confident. His cocky son of a self. I smiled realizing I could trick him, into making me win.

I first decided to get closer to him in the race, before I did anything rash. Edward was laughing quietly to himself as he read my thoughts. Poor Em is gonna get it. I was tired of him winning again. I mean...no one really needed to win fourteen times in a row. He could handle one little loss.

"Hey Em." I said.

"Huh?"

"You and Rose last night," I smirked. "Edward was telling me that you weren't doing so well last night. Had some problems."

"What the fuck does that mean?" His emotion was getting more agitated, and his concentration was getting less for the game.

"You know," I laughed. "You were having problems getting _up _the stairs last night or something, and you kept Rosalie _waiting_ for you to finally get _up _the stairs." Me and Edward started laughing.

"That's a lie!" He yelled, and his concentration went down.

"Than prove it!" I shouted, and sent him a full wave of lust in his direction.

"Oh Jesus!" He immediately leaned forward, and he got uncomfortable.

"What are you guys yelling about down there?" Rosalie shouted charging herself down the stairs. Me and Edward started laughing, as Emmett was looking at his wife like he was a lion and she was his meat.

"Bastard!" He shouted at me, when he realized that he had stopped playing the video game.

"Aw did somebody loose?" I made a baby face at him.

"You guys can suck my balls!" He shouted, and threw the controller aside.

I laughed joyfully, feeling his defeat radiate off of him. "Rosalie I think Emmett's calling for you!" I laughed again, and Edward leaned over the couch to high-five me.

"You guys are such jerks. Come on Em, I wanna hunt tonight." She said, rolling her eyes at us.

"Alright," Emmett sighed getting up. "You," He glared at me, pointing his finger in my direction as he went to stand by Rosalie's side. "are going to get it when I get back."

I scoffed at his remark, and him and Rosalie left at vampire speed into the forest. I sighed the game boring now, and turned it off. Edward was feeling the same boringness as I was.

"What to do now? I already went hunting a couple days ago, so I'm good." I said, running my fingers through my hair. It was such a long blond hair tangled mess.

"Um well Alice is coming back from her night at mall with Esme, so I'm gonna be with her all night." He said, in a apologetic sound. I felt his sympathy for me, his feelings were intensified cause of my ability.

"Okay, I'll figure something."

"Oh! Wait!" Edward suddenly shouted, and went to the computer.

"What?" His anxiousness was coming full force at me.

"You know how we're moving? Yeah, I found the place where we're gonna be at. Fork's Washington."

"This is what you wanted to show me?" I asked in a dull sarcastic voice.

A picture came up on the screen, showing probably the most greenist and most rainforest type of a town there could be. Under the picture gave a short description, of what it was like. Poor people tried to make it actualy sound like an interesting plave to live. But to me, it sounded like a boring, noting will happen town.

"Great." I groaned. "It rains all the time, the only color is green, and there's nothing to do there, except go to a store and grocery shop."

"It's better than being here. Out in the middle of a forest, near the Denali clan." He said.

"Oh god yes! Anything away from Tayna!" I sighed with relief.

Tayna was in the Denali vampire clan. She was the only single vampire in her clan, like me. Naturally I thought when I first met her, that it could work out between us and we could build a relationship, and we'd both have mates. But all of that hope was quickly vanished, as soon as I got to know her. She scared the crap out of me, and I would hope that'd I'd never have to be with her. I just wouldn't be able to do it.

She's a beautiful vampire no doubt, with her curly strawberry blond hair. And she had a way of talking that's for sure, but with her emotions around me all the time all I got from her was selfishness. She was a selfish girl, that only wanted me to do her, and that's it. To hell with that.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, I know you'd be happy at that." He smiled. I nodded my head, and looked back at the screen.

"Do they have anything for fun?" I asked, and Edward scrolled down the page.

"Um, theres a link that says, 'Local Activities'." He shrugged looking at me.

"Click on it." I sighed.

Edward did, and it led to a new window on the internet. The list was very small for the local activities, I had to say. There was a family barbecue, a small rally for charity, and something about a music band.

"Hey click on the music band thing. Get more information on it." I said.

"Jasper and his music." Edward muttered to himself, so low that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't of have been able to hear it.

"It might be good, who knows." I said.

When the new screen appeared showing an image of the group, my eyes automatically narrowed at the girl. She had long brown hair, that was in a messy pony tail, standing in the middle of two other guys. The one on the left had messy long brown hair, while the one on the right had more of a clean cut, with lightish blondish hair.

The girl was small looking, like she could easily get hurt. Her face was round as she held cute girl features. She had brown eyes that sparkled in the photo. Her arms were around the guy's neck's, as she hold both of them in a choke hold. The group was all smiles. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, that had a simple large white skull printed on the front of it. And was wearing cut up faded skinny jeans, with dark purple converse.

"They look like an interesting group of people." Edward chuckled to himself.

"Yeah." I said slowly agreeing. "What are their name's?" I asked.

"Let's see." Edward said, scrolling down so you could see the caption of the photo.

I read it out loud. "Starts left to right. Michael Dustin, Isabella Swan, and Jason Geers."

"Wow Isabella? That's pretty old fashioned."

I glared at him. "Same as Edward." I muttered.

"What's your problem?" Edward asked me, feeling irritated.

I shook my head looking at the picture with the girl in it. "I don't know. I didn't mean anything by that. I'm sorry." I apologized, feeling confused.

"Oh."

"So, what music do they play? Do they have any sample's we could hear?" I asked, wanting to know more about them.

"You would think. Um, their band name is 'Suicides Sweetest Death'." Edward tried to press his laughter.

"What's so funny about it?" I asked him annoyed.

"Why are you acting so..." He couldn't find a word for it.

"I don't know." I repeated sighing. I honestly didn't.

Edward shook his head, and scrolled down farther on the page. There were a few links highlighted in blue.

"These links are the bands demo's to the three major hitting songs. Play Me My Lullaby, He's Not Here Anymore and their latest hit You Make Me Wanna Be." Edward read what the site said.

"Honey I'm home!" Alice shouted laughing at herself as she walked through the door.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" Edward asked her, pulling her into a hug with a kiss on her forehead.

"Perfect, thank you. Carlisle is bringing the bags in. I got some really cute dresses that were on sale, and some other stuff..." She started to whisper, looking up at him. "...that I think you'll take great interest to."

I grimaced. What was with this family being addicted to sex crap? It made me sick, and I'm a vampire which isn't easy to do.

"Oh will I now?" Edward whispered. I felt the lust come off of him.

"Yes." Alice giggled, as he bent his head down farther to kiss her. I sighed dramatically to let them know that I was still there, and hadn't left.

"Oh sorry Jazzie!" Alice laughed and hugged me.

"Nice seeing you too." I laughed. She got out of my embrace to get back into Edward's.

"Hello Jasper. How are you?" Esme asked, walking through the door dropping a couple bags.

"Good. Thank you Esme. How was the shopping?" I pulled my mother into a hug. Technically she wasn't my mother, but she acted like one to me, and I loved her like one. And with Carlisle he was a great father figure to everyone in the family.

"It went really well, thanks honey. Where's Emmett and Rosalie? I bought Rosalie a cute outfit today, and I want to know what she thinks of it." Esme said.

"Emmett and Rose went out hunting." I answered.

"Oh okay then. I'll just leave the stuff I got her on her bed. She can check it out later." Esme sighed, and went over to hug Edward.

"Ugh, women shopping all day. Need man time." Carlisle gasped, dropping the bags, pretending like he was going to die. I laughed at his joking, and hugged him quickly.

"Hey Carlisle. Was it that bad?" I asked.

"Sure was." He smiled.

Edward nodded at Carlisle, as a greeting. "Hey guys, me and Alice are going out to have some alone time tonight. So we'll be off, and be back just in time to get going on the moving trip." Edward announced, slipping Alice's jacket on for her.

"Okay. Have a nice night you two." Esme smiled, as Edward and Alice walked out the door.

"You guys also. And Jasper, check Suicides Sweetest Death out. I think your going to like the girls voice...a lot." He winked at me, before him and Alice zoomed off like Emmett and Rosalie did earlier.

What was he talking about? That I'd like the band? I didn't know.

"What was he talking about?" Carlisle asked curiously, sending it my way with his feelings.

"Oh in Forks theres this amateur band that plays there called Suicides Sweetest Death. We were just checking out some info on them before you guys came back." I said, my eyes now averted to the screen.

The picture of the three of them, still visible on the screen.

"They sound like a scary band." Esme murmured.

"Well look at them. Their in high school, and from the looks of it I don't see any over piercings or tattoos." I commented, pointing at the picture.

Esme walked closer to the computer and looked intently at the group. I felt some confusion, amazement, and awe feelings coming from Esme as she looked.

"This girl...she's very beautiful. Very very beautiful." She said in that 'awe' feeling, looking at me.

"I guess." I shrugged, denying it. This girl Isabella did look like a beautiful girl. She looked more beautiful than a lot of girls I have seen in my life. Just by the picture her skin looked soft. I repressed my thoughts on how her blood would taste in my mouth as I enclosed it around her neck...and sank my teeth in through that skin, nipping at her vain-

I shook my head quickly to get out of my fantasy. I didn't want to think about hurting a human being, I had killed to many already in my life time and didn't want another incident when we moved there in Fork's, and registered into that school. I would have to be careful and make sure I didn't think to far off, and get in big trouble.

"So their not a professional group?" Esme questioned bringing me out of my deep thinking.

"No I don't think so. I think their just a popular small band that's in Forks."

"Well we are just going to have to see them then. I'm sure their good." Esme said, getting away from the computer.

"Yeah, it'll give us something to do then." I smiled.

"And they'll also be in that high school all of you kids are registering into."

"True." I agreed.

"Me and Carlisle are going to head upstairs for the night. I assume you'll be somewhere in the area right?" She laughed.

"Well I don't need to hunt. I just might though, to pass some time. But yeah, I'll probably just stay here. Unless you guys would like to be alone-" I started to apologize thinking that they'd like to be by themselves, but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"No of course it's okay to stay here Jasper, this is where you live," He chuckled. "We just wished that you had someone to spend the night with. Your our only son that needs a match."

"Yeah, I know I do." I said grimly. I wasn't sure if I really wanted someone or not. I just didn't see the need to be committed, when I'm almost a hundred and fifty years old.

"Well have a good rest of the night Jasper." Carlisle said. He and Esme then went up the stairs, and I was alone. I groaned softly, really hating that I was by myself.

I can find more information on that band, I thought to myself and sat at the computer desk. I looked at the links again.

I looked at the three songs. Play Me My Lullaby, He's Not Here Anymore, and You Make Me Wanna Be.

I decided to go to the first song Play Me My Lullaby.

Once I clicked it the audio track began immediately.

_"Play me my lullaby, maybe it will help._

_Play me my lullaby, hopefully it'll help._

_I can see you standing there, awaiting for that chance._

_Please just play my lullaby, and maybe you'll get that second chance." _

I was already addicted to the song. The melody was a soft beat, and this girls voice was better than I could even imagine. It was the best...I didn't even have the words to say how good it was. It was a piano that was making the soft sound, that matched the song, making me melt.

I just sat there and let the song continue.

_"Why are you so sa-aaaddd?" _She prolonged the word her voice growing high.

_"Why are you? I see that look, I see your pain, maybe it'll go away_

_If you play my lullaby._

_Please just play one single note, make my heart start to float._

_You do this to me-eee-ee. You make me feel like this, but then I see _

_Your pain and I wonder. Why are you so sa-aaaddd? Why can't you just be happ-pp-yyy?_

_Play my lullaby and you'll see. Play my lulla-bbyyy, and you'll see-eee-ee._

_This lullaby will help. It was meant to heal. All you have to do_

_is play my lullaby. My lullaby. It's all that we need."_

The song was moving in a way. Her voice just made the words so real, that it made me want to scream that I understand. Her voice held great emotion, and it was something great.

Fork's wouldn't be that bad after all maybe.

--------------------------

Okay first Jasper and Bella fanfic. I hope I'm good at it. Lol

This isn't my first story written, but my others are Bella and Emmett, and one Edward and Bella. Go check them out, if you wanna.

Please Alert AND Review this story. It'll make me feel good, and I'll continue it.

The review doesn't have to be long, just a couple words and I'd be good.

Also just to let you know, those lyrics you heard I actually created myself. I didn't get it from some band or anything, so tell me if you liked. :)

Again Review. Means a lot.

*ping-pongplayer


	2. Autograph Please

15 reviews! Awesome! Thanks for the alerts also!

Please read the Authors Note at the End. :)

---------------------------------------------

"Shit, shit, shit." I repeated over and over again, muttering to myself as I searched everywhere. I threw my bead sheets aside, and tossed my clothes to the ground, thinking that it might be under them. Nothing came up, and I started to get more worried.

"Whoa, where did the hurricane come from?" Jason teased, walking into my room.

"Not right now," I groaned. "I can't find the damn thing." I was now looking under my bed, moving everything I had shoved under there from awhile ago, in places hoping that it accidentally got here.

"Don't tell me-"

"The music notebook? Yes." I finished for him.

That was the funny thing between all three of us. We have known each other for so long, that finishing sentences was sometimes a habit. We mostly knew what one another was thinking, and it was easy to guess what problems or what things had gone through the day. We were all real good friends, and we knew each other well.

"Bella! How?" Jason shouted, and started throwing stuff like I had did, searching with me.

"I don't know how, Jason! I was going over the lyrics for that song, and when I went to get dressed for school this morning, it was gone!" I explained, searching threw my paper stacks now.

"Jason? Bella? What's taking you guys so long? We have to get to school." Michael said, running up to my bedroom.

His eyes scanned everything over.

"Lost the book?" He laughed.

"Yep, it's gone." I sighed.

"Not really." He burst out with laughing, pulling the the music notebook from behind his back.

"How the hell-" I started saying.

"Kitchen counter." He smiled, and tossed me the book.

"I'm just going to kick your ass later, because right now we're going to be late to school if we don't get out of here." I said quickly, throwing my backpack over my shoulder, after shoving the music book in it.

"Don't _ever _let me be that scared again." I threatened at Michael, as I walked out of my room.

"Oh, relax Bella." Michael said to me, as he followed me down the stairs. Jason was right behind our steps.

When we got into Michael's car, which was a Escalade, probably the best car you'd see here in Forks, I sighed. I hated the new day of school, the first day always was the worst. It was just worse than any other, it was pure suffer.

"Okay Bella?" Michael asked me, as he started the engine.

"First day jitters," I admitted. "That's all."

Jason laughed quietly in the back. "Shut-up Jason." I grumbled.

"Jitters? Haven't heard that one in awhile." He laughed.

"I swear to-"

"Both of you guys, be quiet!" Michael shouted at us, as he drove. I bit my lip, to hide my smile.

After a minute of silence, I asked, "Harassing Cullen's?"

"No." They both answered me. Their voices were firm.

"Just one ballo-"

"No." They said again. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Hey Michael, I heard the Cullen girls were real babes." Jason said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. Great, I thought, now I get to hear this.

"Really? Awesome, maybe I could tap some."

"If you get the chance, don't forget to mention about me. I want in on _that _action." Jason laughed, and Michael smiled nodding his heads.

"You know guys, I have the perfect way to get back at you for all of the days I have heard you talk about this kind of stuff. Just wait and see until I get a boyfriend, you'll all be in hell." I smiled to myself.

"Bella, don't even think about it. Any guys that want you are going to have a very long talk with me and Jason, and by that time he'll be gone a hundred miles." Michael smiled to himself, and in the rear view mirror, I saw Jason nod his head.

"I haven't stopped you guys from dating." I muttered. I hated this about them. If I wanted a boyfriend, why couldn't they just let me have one? Why did they have to go and make all these stupid threats?

"So? Your like our little sister now Bells, so it's natural-"

"For you to be jerks?" I finished for Michael.

He shook his head, with a smirk on his face. "Drop the subject Bella."

"Gladly." I smiled back.

When the awkward silence filled the car, we all turned our heads to each other's. Once we looked at one another, we started laughing. We were in laughing tears by the time we pulled up into the schools parking lot. We hopped out, slamming the car doors shut. I smiled at my stupid like brothers, and hugged them.

"That was so awkward." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I could not handle a conversation like that ever again!" Michael said.

"I already forgot." Jason laughed, walking ahead of us.

Me and Michael got up to Jason, and walked by his side as we were close to enter the school. I was looking all around me, seeing all the students here. At the moment, I'd have to guess around two hundred kids out on the campus. They all smiled at us, knowing who we were. What an amazing feeling to have.

"I think we're getting popular." Jason sighed, as we walked slowly now into the school.

"Which is a good thing." I smiled.

"I think when we perform on Thursday and Friday, we'll get more fans." Michael said, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think so too. I'm so anxious to perform our new song Breath In." I was getting really giddy, jumping up and down.

"Wow, you must've of had a lot of caffeine this morning." Jason chuckled, and placed an arm on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Sorry," I blushed.

"Um can I have um and autograph?" A nervous soft voice came from behind us.

We turned around to see a freshman girl, hold out a notebook with a pen. I nodded my head and took it from her.

"Of course, you don't have to be shy." I smiled at her as I wrote down my name.

I remembered when I used to be so shy, and hidden from the world. And now here I was three years later, singing and performing in front of hundreds at times. Life can be changing. Cause I know I've defiantly changed.

"I don't mean to be," The girl said blushing, like I just had moments earlier. "It's just that you guys are so cool...and really awesome. I listen to your songs everyday, they get stuck in my head for hours. Which is a good thing though, and I'm just really excited to finally meet you guys."

"Awh, thanks sweetie." Jason said, after he and Michael signed their names and handed the book back to her.

"So do you think your going to like high school?" I winked at her, while I jutted my chin to an attractive freshman boy that walked by her. I guess I didn't mention how her eyes glued onto him.

"Yes," She giggled. "My older sister said you guys went to school, but I didn't think you guys would since your famous and all."

"Oh were not famous...far from it." I sighed.

"No not really in my opinion. You guys have the best lyrics of all time!" This girl really was excited. She had dirty blond hair high in a ponytail, bluish greenish eyes, and had a lot of freckles across her face.

"Thank you so much. If you ever want backstage passes, when we really do _become _famous, let us know. We'll hook you up." Jason said. It was cool being a senior, and having the freshman look up to you.

"Really? Thanks!" She giggled at her enthusiasm, and walked away.

"Bye Suicides Sweetest Death!" She waved over her shoulder, and hurried up to her first class we assumed.

"Bye!" I shouted back at her, then turned to the guys. "She was sweet." I smiled, but noticed how their attention was somewhere totally different.

"What are you guys looking at?" I wondered, and directed my eyes to where theirs where.

"That guy has been staring at us the whole time that girl talked to us." Michael whispered in my ear, since he was the closet to me.

I followed his eyes to see the most gorgeous man of my life time. No lie. He had to be around my age, with long shaggy blond hair. It looked like it was highlighted, with the dark brown underneath it. He had a firm muscular build to him, but he wasn't over muscular or to lean.

And his face...it was so pure looking. It was pale white, with a distinct jaw line. Model cheek bones, with a straight nose. His face seemed to be of a models also, with the way it was sculpted. And that's when I noticed his eyes.

God pinch me so I know I'm dreaming, I thought.

His eyes were golden. They were liquid golden, and his pupils made the golden rims stand out more. He looked like the perfect God.

The guy than realized how we noticed his looking, and snapped out of it. I think from where I was at, I saw him clear his throat and walk over to a group of people.

That's when it came to me. As I looked at the four other people, two unbelievably gorgeous breath taking girls, one over sized guy that scared me to death with his muscles, and a lanky very teenage guy that had the same pureness to his looks, It came to me who these people were.

"The Cullen's." I whispered.

-------------------------------

Thanks for reading the second chapter! :) Big news for you here. I have posted a new story up, called My Past Alters Your Future.

It's my second Vampire story, and It's Emmett/Bella.

It takes a slight different than normal vampire stories, with some of the characters, but it's still good! Go check it out, and please review it!!

Also if you hadn't already guessed you have to review this chapter also!

*ping-pongplayer


	3. Cammie Is Just That Lovable

**Guys I am very sorry I haven't updated this story in a bit. Two reasons for this. I have now just finished my finals week, absolute hell if you haven't had finals. And as soon as I was finished with that, my computer internet went down. I was so angry, and I had to wait forever for it to start working again. My computer is a peice of crap. :(**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, so in order to make it up, I made this chapter long. :) Enjoy :)**

**--------------------------------**

_"The Cullen's." I whispered. _

"That's them?" Michael asked, already knowing the answer. After that he let out a breathless. "Wow."

"My exact words I was going to say." Jason commented.

"C'mon guys." I nudged their shoulders. "Let's get going to first period." I said, and pushed them forward so we started walking.

As we walked, none of us really spoke a word. I was trying to get rid of the image of that beautiful guy out of my head, but it didn't seem to be working much. When I blinked my eyes, it felt as if those intense golden ones of his were staring right back at me. His looks were just unbelievable.

"You know," Michael started to laugh breaking the silence between us three. "I heard those people were shy, and I'm starting to think are you kidding me? People that are that freaking gorgeous can't be _shy_."

I shrugged, and as if called as soon as he said gorgeous that same guy appeared in my head again. I was really starting to hate how I couldn't get his image out of my head. Especially those golden eyes. It wasn't fair, I had never payed attention to a single guys looks before this closely. And to top that, how could he have gold eyes? They had to be colored contacts or something.

"I guess we're just going to find out today, now aren't we?" I said.

"I guess." Michael said.

We kept walking in silence, besides the surrounding noises that were around us. People were yelling, and squeling as they saw there friends from last year. You heard the same thing every time too, "I missed you so much! How was your summer?"

It was sorta weird being back here, after the summer vacation to tell myself the truth. I was such a tomboy last year, that pretty much all of my friends were guys. I had barely any girlfriends, and the only ones that I could think of that were true friends to me was Angela and Sammy. I wasn't sure exactly what they've been doing since then, mostly because of my music career...well the career that I was trying to get at.

"Guys walking me to my locker? I don't want to get attacked." I said joking. They smiled and nodded their heads. As we continued walking down the packed hallways full of people, there was no doubt in my mind that they _didn't _know who we were.

Last year Michael, Jason and I were probably the last ones on a popular list. We had the most crappiest music then, none of our lyrics made any sense, and during our gigs (that we were more lucky than ever to get) we messed up often, and forgot some of the melody's and strings.

We sucked last year.

"Michael!" Cammie shouted. I rolled my eyes at her, as I saw the short girl run up to us.

Let me tell you all about Cammie. She was short, had an A-Line haircut, she dyed her hair millions of different colors. Today she was sporting a light bubblegum pink color in the front of her bangs, and a darker color of purple that was in the back of her hair. She had a baby voice, that could get annoying if you were to hear it everyday of your life. She _always _wore very dark almost black, purple eyeliner, with that ballerina glitter around her eyes. Her eyes were in interest color of blue, it was like a mixture of green, very pale green blue ice color. It matched oddly with her honey colored freckles that were sprinkled over her nose, and on the lower points of her cheeks.

Her personality was hard to pinpoint on either crazy, or way too normal. She was what people called the over achiever, and I wasn't sure if she was just naturally good at everything or if she worked hard on making her brain give her an A on every report card, every grade, on every project. She loved talking, and I believed that if there was a professional life making career of talking forever on the most interesting topics in the world...she'd master it over anyone else could. She wasn't naturally happy, but we all knew that she came close to the happiest person on the planet.

She wasn't at all a bad person. Everyone loved her, cause she was just that _lovable_. I sometimes wished I could be her. She was just so well known around the school, had a great life with her family and friends, and was talented at a lot of things if she was putting her mind to it. Jason and I preferred to call her the 'Charisma Cammie'.

If I didn't know better, I would of thought the word _charisma _was actually invented _after _Cammie was born. Cause believe me, Cammie had a certain charm to her that if you met her, as much as you would think you'd like to hate her you just couldn't. She was a good-hearted person, and cared for a lot of people. She was genuine, cute, had charisma, funny, talented...a perfect package of a human being.

"Hey Cammie!" Michael said happily and pulled her into a hug.

Oh, did I forget to mention Cammie was Michaels younger _sister_? Yeah, she is.

"I need help finding my locker. I'm so lost around this school! I don't know how you guys make it everyday!" She laughed, a warm smile came on her face.

"What's your locker number?" I asked her.

She turned her attention to me, and recognition was in her eyes. "Oh gosh! I didn't see you there Bella! How are you?" She asked as we hugged.

"Good." I smiled at her. What did I tell you? Shes just that lovable.

"Well that's good! And, um...my locker number is 355." She answered pulling out a small white piece of paper.

"I thought so, freshman's usually have their lockers in the three hundreds. I could take you there if you liked. Michael's locker is in the nine hundreds so it'd be a farther for him than me. Mine is in the four hundreds." I explained, trying to save Michael from walking that far. He would then have to get to his locker, from across the campus field. Lockers in the nine hundreds, sucked major.

"I would love, for you too! I haven't talked to you in forever! Michael is that okay?" Cammie asked her brother. They were really close, compared to other siblings. It was amazing to watch, cause they barely fought ever, and if they did it wasn't that bad ever, and they always apologized after.

"Of course." He laughed, and turned to give me a hug. "Could you maybe take her to her first period too?" He whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded.

Jason and Cammie were talking to each other, catching up on things. Jason and Cammie were just becoming friends, since Jason had only met Cammie a couple of times since he was new to the _band _group. We have been friends for awhile, but Cammie never really ever met any of Michaels friends unless they were apart of the band.

"You know I would have anyways. You didn't need to ask." I told him, and he smiled at me in thanks.

"Okay, but you be careful to when you walk to your first period class also. I know how you are Bella." He laughed, and I scowled at him.

"Gee, thanks!" I grumbled sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" He joked, and I felt the need to punch his shoulder. So I did.

"Your so nice to your best friends Bells." He was saying sarcastically now, rubbing his arm.

"I know." I laughed.

"Bella! Michelle!" Cammie said, and from the look of new horror on Michaels face it came to me that Michelle was Michaels nickname that Cammie must have given him.

"Oh. My. God." I said then started laughing along with Jason who already had tears rolling down his face. I clutched my stomach. This day was so good already.

"See you at lunch, _Michelle_!" I laughed, and put my arms around Cammie's shoulder as we walked away. I quickly waved over my shoulder at Jason, who was pointing and laughing at poor Michael.

"Oh Cammie," I laughed wiping away the wetness in my eyes. "You are now my favorite person in the whole world." I smiled at her.

"Thank you Bella! I think Michelle is going to be angry with me later though." There was a frown on her face, as she looked up at me.

"Nah, don't worry about big girl Michelle. I'll make sure she doesn't harm you." I winked at her, and she giggled.

"I forgot how cool you were Bella. Its nice to be able to be going to the same school as you now. I hope you won't think that I'm annoying you."

"Not at all Cammie. You know I'm there for you." I said, squeezing her shoulders before letting my arm come back down to my side.

"Thanks. So whats your first class?" She asked as she peeked at the paper I was holding in my other hand. I looked down at it, so I could answer her.

"AP English."

"Dang," She sighed. "I'm sorry."

I laughed at her, and shook my head. "Don't be. Call me crazy but I actually enjoy English. That's why I'm in AP."

"What does AP stand for?" She asked me.

"I have no clue," I chuckled being honest. "My guess is Advanced Problems."

Cammie and I laughed together at my lame joke as we finally arrived at her locker.

"Thank you so much Bella!"

She was so nice at times that I would think that shes an alien.

"No problem. Your older brother Michelle wants me to take you to your first period class, so hurry up." I said, stuffing my paper in the back of my pocket.

"You don't have to Bella. You know me, I'm not a little girl."

"I know but its just to be safer." I lied, and shrugged my shoulders.

I loved this girl like my own sister. I had known her ever since she started going to elementary school. I was a couple grades higher than she was, so I saw her there when I started going to fourth grade if i remembered correctly. I didn't know. But I did know that I had known her long enough to be very close friends with her.

"Hey you know that Jason guy thats in your music band now?" Cammie then suddenly asked me, as she placed her binder at her hip, and her arm securing it there to her waist.

My eyebrows pulled together as I looked at her. I felt my suspicion rise at the enthusiastic note in her voice.

"Yeah, why?"

"Hes unbelievably gorgeous! How do you not just jump on him and kiss him everyday you see him?" She asked me in a shocked voice as I started walking her to her first period class.

"Because that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard." I said disgustingly, my face was probably the exact look of my voice. I couldn't believe little Cammie thought Jason was hot. That made me unbelievably disgusted, and sick.

"Probably to you it is, but he is just so freaking cute!"

I gagged a bit, and coughed into my hands trying to get that horrible taste in my mouth now. I was getting sicker and sicker to my stomach now. As much as I loved Cammie, I was so close to telling her, 'Shut the fuck up', if she didn't stop soon.

"Sorry," She frowned.

"It's," I swallowed back my baby barf. "okay, just please don't ever bring that up again. Torture Michelle with your desires."

"Ooo, that's a good idea!" She was enthusiastic, and I was okay again. I laughed at her, and shook my head.

"Here you go. First period, Art. Have fun." I told her, opening her class door for her.

"Thank you again Bella! I love you!" She said as she walked in.

"I hope you mean sisterly love!" I laughed.

"Oh I do!" She responded, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Thats good to know. I love you too, see ya later!"

She nodded and I closed her class door, and turned around to start walking to my locker. I hadn't seen any signs of Angela or Sammy around so that made me a little sad. I had missed my friends a lot over the summer.

I only had to cross over a small hallway, and go around a couple corners to get to my locker. I was thinking about how that if I didn't hurry up soon, I was going to be late to my first period class. I hated being late to classes, but trust me I usually was.

When I saw I group of people with their backs turned to me, so I couldn't see who they were, in front of my locker I cussed.

"Dammit."

The group of people were talking to each other, and as I got closer to them, recognition took its place.

A full head of gorgeous blond hair, a small pixie like body, a lanky build with bronze colored hair, a over sized muscular body with curly brown hair, and a very familiar looking golden eyes were looking into mine.

_**Jaspers POV (when they first arrive at the school)**_

"School," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "Yawn! Boring!" He said loudly, making sure everyone heard his distaste for where we were heading to. We all laughed at him.

Emmett was either entertained by _everything _or _nothing _ever entertained him. He was defiantly an interesting person.

"We get it Emmett." Rosalie said.

"But its so not fair," He frowned. "I remember when I was in high school during human life I could play all the sports I wanted to. I was popular, my life was pretty cool. And now when I ask if I can join for a sport you guys yell at me. 'No Emmett! Your a vampire you dope.'" Everyone except Rosalie smiled at how Emmett mocked Rosalie's voice when she yelled at him.

"We're here you guys." Edward sighed, as he pulled up his Volvo into one of the schools parking spaces. I felt the bored, and numb excitement off of my family's emotions.

"You guys are going to look like depressed emo kids if you don't get some excitement in you!" Alice practically yelled at us, as she jumped out of the car. Only she could be excited about something like this.

"I'm partially excited," I admitted as I got out of the car myself. "I'm hoping to spot that music band today. I read that this is the school they go to."

"You are so obsessed now with their music now." Rosalie said.

"Am not, what makes you think I am?" I grumbled at her.

"You forced Edward to play a CD that you downloaded off the internet in his car, that was their music on it." She laughed.

Edward was happy, and I couldn't get why. And so was Alice, her happiness was always coming in my direction, but today it was more than happy. Emmett wasn't as curious until now. I was so confused at my family. Very, very confused.

"Well it's not like their music is horrible. It's better than that classical crap that Edward plays all the time." I mocked.

"Amen to that." Emmett agreed instantly.

"It's called music thank you." Edward huffed, and Alice giggled at her husband.

We were vampires that were married to another vampire, except me though, were at the age of over a hundred years, looked like we were young teenagers, drank off of animals, sparkled in the light, and attended human high school. Please tell me I wasn't the only one seeing how messed up everything was.

"Your not Jasper. But your just going to have to deal with those facts." Edward said, replying to my thought rant.

"Um can I have um and autograph?" I heard a girl say far away from me.

I turned my head, and saw a small girl talking to a group of three people. With my vampire sight, I knew who they were...I was just trying to get over some of the shock I was feeling as I looked at them.

The girl in the band Bella, turned and looked at the girl. So did Jason and Michael, but my eyes did not dare look away from this beautiful girl. I suddenly couldn't believe it, I would have thought she was a vampire herself with her type of beauty.

That picture of her on the internet could never give her justice.

Her brown hair was flowing beside her face, they were bounced up in small curls. Her skin looked softer, and I could say she looked more breakable of a human being than any other I have ever saw. Her face was round, her nose cute as a button. Her face was turning from a pale white to a bright pink. Her lips were something else entirely. They looked very kissable. They were pink, the upper lip being a bit bigger than her bottom one.

She was wearing a dark blue rolling stones band t-shirt that clung to her figure nicely, and faded blue denim skinny jeans, that made her legs look longer, and desirable. Her shoes were bright blue converses.

I was soon and totally lost in her beauty.

"Of course, you don't have to be shy." Bella smiled at the girl, taking the notepad and pen from the girl.

Her voice was soft, gentle and sweet. It was the voice that you heard when people told you that they cared, and would be there for you through the rough times. Except this girl probably felt that way for everyone. Her friendliness didn't seem to be fake, and not forced. But real and genuine.

"I don't mean to be," This unknown girl said, with embarrassment washing off of her."It's just that you guys are so cool...and really awesome. I listen to your songs everyday, they get stuck in my head for hours. Which is a good thing though, and I'm just really excited to finally meet you guys."

I felt the loving emotions from Bella as she looked at this girl. She was happy that she had a fan, I thought. I was weirdly happy now, that she was happy.

"Awh, thanks sweetie." The guy with the blond hair named Jason said after he and Michael had signed their names onto the paper, handing it back to the girl.

I remained watching with curiosity.

This girl felt more embarrassed the longer she stayed there talking to them. I almost smiled, feeling some sympathy for this girl. After all after feeling the emotions off of her, she was indeed a big fan of these peoples music. I didn't blame her the least, I was becoming a big fan too.

"So do you think your going to like high school?" Bella winked at her, as for one moment the girls attention went to a guy that had passed by them. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Yes," The girl giggled. "My older sister said you guys went to school, but I didn't think you guys would since your famous and all."

"Oh were not famous...far from it." Bella sighed, as I felt a wave of sadness go through her. I felt bad, immediatly. It must of been really big hopes for her and her band to become big in the music industry.

"No not really in my opinion. You guys have the best lyrics of all time!" This girl was more excited now, speaking to her ultimate band group.

"Thank you so much. If you ever want backstage passes, when we really do _become _famous, let us know. We'll hook you up." Jason said to her, making another wave of excitement go through her. From her feelings I knew she was starting to like Jason. I pressed my lips together to hide some of my amusement.

"Really? Thanks!" She was holding back her scream as she walked away.

"Bye Suicides Sweetest Death!" She yelled goodbye, and went off in a complete other direction.

"Bye!" Bella shouted back at her, with a small smile. She turned to her friends, which it wasn't until now that I realized were paying attention to me. I felt like I got caught doing something bad. "She was sweet." Bella commented before looking at were her friends attention was now.

"What are you guys looking at?" She was wondering.

"That guy has been staring at us the whole time that girl was talking to us." Michael whispered, close to her ear.

When her brown eyes met mine, I realized that I was still staring at them. I was embarrassed to say the least, so I snapped out of it, and turned over to my family. I didn't want this girl Bella to think that I was a stalker of some kind...or a freak.

Why would it matter anyway, I thought. I'm a freak to every human that has ever laid their eyes on.

Edward was staring at me weirdly, and for once I wished I was the mind reader so I could know why he had a small smile. And why Alice looked like she was about to cry from happiness. Whatever it was, I just wasn't getting it.

"See? What did I say?," Rosalie was saying into Emmett's ear. "...obsessive."

"I hate you guys." I muttered, and started walking away. I had noticed that Bella, Michael and Jason were already walking away. They were heading in a different direction than I was, so I considered that good.

Alice squealed right behind me, and I turned around to see what she was so happy about. I gave her a look, as she bit down on her lip trying to repress her excitement. I laughed at her, and continued walking.

"Where's your locker Jazzy?" Alice bounced by my side.

"In the four-hundreds."

Alice rolled her eyes. "What number?"

"Four hundred and twenty seven."

Alice giggled. I looked at Edward for some type of translation for his crazy wife, but he just shrugged his shoulders. From his emtions, I knew that he was keeping something from me. I didn't need my power to know that Alice was happy.

"You guys are really starting to tick me off," I muttered mostly to myself.

They didn't answer. We walked to the lockers, and I found mine. I opened it up, trying to look like natural, even though there weren't that many other humans around me. Maybe two or three near the end...they kept coming and going.

My family stayed by my side.

I sighed already wanting this school day to end. The school day that hasn't even started yet.

"Kay, can you guys please tell me why your acting like such weirdos?" I asked them.

Edward sighed, and nudged Alice as if to tell her, to tell me the story. I crossed my arms, raised an eyebrow, and waited for her to talk.

"Okay well last night when me and Edward went out, I had a vision."

"What was the vision about?" I asked her, and she felt nervous as she glanced up at Edward.

"It had you in it, and a girl."

"Alice," I said impatiently. "Which girl?"

"That's the thing, I'm not quit sure. Cause in my vision the girl was sorta fuzzy, and her back was to me, so I didn't see her face. But I have a strong idea of who this girl is." She was finally admitting to me.

"Tell me how the vision went."

"There was a couple." She was really stalling.

"Explain them Alice." I groaned thinking why this girl didn't get to the point.

"Sure. The first one was-"

"Guys?" Emmett interrupted making me angry at him.

"What?" I growled lowly.

"Bella is walking our way." He answered.

"Her locker _is_ four hundred and twenty eight." Alice giggled, and I glared at her.

"Thanks for letting me know that sister." I hissed at her, then turned my head and met a pair of warm brown eyes.

---------------------------------------

I hoped you liked this chapter, and I had fun writing it. I'm not sure, but I'm extremely eager for this story. I have everything planned out in my head, and I know exactly where it's gonna go. So I hope your looking forward to it, as much as I am!

Please review, it would make me so so so happy!

*ping-pongplayer


	4. Never Thought If She Thought

_**Note at the end.**_

"Oh, excuse us!" The pixie looking girl apologized, and moved her family over to the left side of the lockers. The guy with the honey blond hair, and golden eyes kept looking into mine. I blushed, not sure what to be thinking. His gaze was so intense I felt very...exposed.

"It's alright." I stuttered slightly, and went to opening my locker.

I sighed as I felt the pressure on me as these amazing gorgeous people stare at me, as I kept trying to open my locker. It wouldn't even budge.

"Need help?" The guy with the over sized muscles asked me, with a very amused smirk on his face. I wanted to glare at him, but instead frowned and nodded my head resigned.

"I'm Emmett by the way," He introduced himself as he grabbed the piece of paper out of my hands gently, read the numbers and opened my locker for me. He opened it after one try. I got slightly jealous.

"Thanks...I'm Bella." I said, and slid my backpack off of my shoulders and practically chucked my backpack into my locker.

"Emmett don't scare her." Scoffed the guy that was definitely the most attractive. The one that I was mainly paying attention to from the beginning. Those amazing gold eyes, and the honey hair, how beautiful he looked.

This guys voice was sweet. Soft spoken. It came out like velvet. Smooth and just simply wow. I could already see that whatever this guys name was, was a more shy, self-conscious person, and not a really out-going one like this Emmett.

"Don't worry. It's cool." I half smiled at him.

"That's a first with him," The guy looked down real quickly saying that under his breath, and I got slightly confused. His eyes shot back up to mine, and the intensity of it was just becoming too much.

I looked away this time.

He smiled kindly at me, and I noticed the rest of his family slowly wander off away from him. I got self conscious, realizing that I was put in the center of his attention. Awh come on, I thought. At least they could've introduced themselves to me.

"Why do you look scared?" He asked me, intrigued by my facial appearance.

"I'm not," I lied. God, why was I scared? I could feel a small twinge in the bottom of my stomach. It was a strange sensation, so I did my best to ignore it. I had no reason what so ever to be scared...maybe it's nervousness?

He leaned up on his shoulder against the locker door, crossed his arms, and placed a small smirk on his face.

"What's that look for?" My tone came out harsher than I was going for.

He pressed his lips together, but I heard the faint laughter coming from him. I cocked my head at him, confused at why he was laughing. He was interesting.

"I don't get what's so funny to you." I admitted, slightly sad as to why I wasn't getting it.

The laughing and the smirk disappeared. "Sorry."

"What's your name anyways?" Asking, I fidgeted. It really was the nervousness that was in the pit of my stomach. I wanted it gone.

"Jasper." He answered smoothly.

"That's..." I couldn't find a word for it.

"Stupid? Weird?" He questioned, with a smile.

Don't even get me started on that smile. It was _perfect_. I usually don't say that anybody is perfect, but he seemed to be. His laugh, that smile, his voice, his look...he had to be. His teeth were white, and so...clean. I was jealous of that. Then I felt mad at myself because I wasn't that horrible looking...well at least I didn't think I might be.

"No not really. It's a calming name...it seems to fit you."

Jasper's golden eyes seem to brighten slightly, as his smile grew. Then as I continued to look at him, I could feel all of my nervousness slowly go away. Like as I stared at him, the less I could feel anything but calmness and happiness. That was weird, I thought. How did that all just go away so quickly?

Jasper straightened out his back, standing firmly. "See you later." He excused himself very suddenly and walked away in a fast pace.

I frowned at his absence, shutting the locker. I made sure I had everything that I would be needing for first class AP English, and walked down the lonely hallways. The nervousness, and that weird scared feeling climbed back into the pit of my stomach. I wanted it gone again. I tried to get my mind on other stuff but that didn't work.

When I got to the class door I took a deep breath to calm myself. Something I did very often when I was on a stage about to sing. It helped a lot to calm my nerves, and get my lungs ready. I swung open the class door, walked in and sat down.

The bell rang just as I did.

I felt bad thinking about how Jasper left so suddenly. Something I had to of done made him leave. Maybe it was somehting I said. Maybe he didn't like it when people give him compliments on his name...but that'd be stupid. I replayed those seven minutes, thinking about exactly what we said, or what type of contact was made between us. I didn't get that close to him, not even close enough to breath on him.

Time went by in English class, as I kept thinking. My nail was getting the chewed hell out of, as the fidgety me kept worrying. I didn't want Jasper to leave like that.

I scoffed at myself silently as I thought about what I really wanted him to do. I wanted him and that amazing God creature that he was, to walk me to class. To hold my books, and have a conversation with me. Invite me to his lunch table to meet up with his family at the cafeteria. Maybe even hang out later.

Even though we maybe passed five sentences to each other, I loved talking to him. Anything to hear that velvety voice, the calmness of being around him. Those eyes also, were a big plus when I saw him. Something about them, were so...interesting. I knew that when Lunch time came around, I was going to make a move to sit with him.

I hoped more than just lunch time to come quickly. I wished that my next class had him in it.

Anything so that way my desperate self could see those gentle gold rings that shined as I looked into his eyes.

_**Jasper's POV**_

"Oh, excuse us!" Alice shouted, dragging the rest of my family to the other side of me.

I wanted to stop staring at the girl, but I just couldn't find it in me _to _stop. Everything about her seemed to be drawing me in. Those brown eyes, her strawberry scent, that soft looking flesh. I could hear her heart pound in her chest, circulating her blood. Oh, would I love to taste that. Her sweet, rich tasting blood in my mouth, going down my hollow throat filling my desires...

Edward nudged me slightly in the back, messing up my thoughts. I thanked him in my head, without taking my eyes off of Bella. She was feeling nervous, more so embarrassed. This confused me. Everything about her so far seemed to confuse me.

"It's alright." Bella stumbled her words, busy trying to get her locker open.

My family watched in amusement as poor Bella kept on failing.

"Need help?" Emmett finally asked her, making me stop in my thinking tracks.

Emmett was talking to a _human_? Where the hell is that coming from? Alice...that's normal for her to be so forward, but not Emmett. Not if they were humans. That goes for all of my family, excluding Carlisle. He was a doctor so he's a different story...but not ever has Emmett wanted to talk to a human. Nor did he. What was going on today with my family?

There being a bunch of nut cases.

Bella turned her eyes to my muscular brother, with a common fear most human people get in their eyes when they see him. Her emotions were going out of order, many different ones going through her. It was hard to keep up. Nervous, scared, embarrased, envy, sad...

Bella frowned, nodding in a giving up manner. I wanted to so badly at that exact moment to reach over and pull up the corners of her lips. She shouldn't be sad. Not for any reason at all.

"I'm Emmett by the way," He said to her, opening up the locker in one easy motion.

"Thanks...I'm Bella."

Now I was feeling that envy. Why was Emmett talking to her? Didn't he have his own wife to talk to? Not a human girl, that I wanted for her to talk to me, and not _him_. If I had the power to put thoughts into others head I'd probably put, "_Bug your wife Emmett._" In his.

I thought of something that might work. "Emmett don't scare her." I scoffed.

Brown eyes pierced straight into mine. Bella's mouth hung open just a bit, looking at me. Again I felt this damn controlling power that I couldn't seem to resist when I was looking at her. I wanted to reach out...hold her...just be able to be human, to be human and have a slight chance. But what chance was I wanting? For this Bella girl to see me? Maybe even like me? No. Stop it Jasper. What your thinking is wrong...so wrong.

"Don't worry. It's cool." That soft voice said. Her soft voice.

"That's a first for him," I muttered to myself looking away from her, before I let myself get too carried away with my thoughts as I looked at her. I wondered what the hell Edward must of been thinking as he read my thoughts. That I was a freak...a deranged creature to be even considering something like that, because I found this girl so beautiful. So inviting.

"Not at all." Edward said so lowly that only me and the rest of my family heard since were vampires. But there wasn't any chance that Bella could have heard that. None at all because she's a human...the most beautiful human girl there is too.

I let my eyes meet back up to hers, because I felt like I was wasting so much time, so much of my opportunity to be able to see her brown eyes. God, brown was my absolute favorite color now. Any brown now that I see, I will probably think back to her. How pathetic.

Edward pushed the family forward, as they realized that I wanted to be alone with her. I panicked for a mere second thinking about how crazy they were. Leave me alone with a human. A girl that is so helpless right now, that I could kill her with one small bite. I controlled myself though, knowing that I wasn't going to kill this human girl. No way that I could.

As the terrified eyes looked at my leaving family, I smiled at her innocence. She was so easy to read already that I never needed my power to know what she was feeling. Her face was like an open book. All you had to do was look at her expressions, like words in a book, and you instantly know what's going on. I liked knowing this much more than I should ever had.

"Why do you look scared?" I questioned. It wasn't just her face that could play her emotions...her feelings were very strong and intense.

"I'm not," She lied so easily. I wondered for a second if she even put any effort into trying to make it sound convincing.

I leaned onto the locker, crossing my arms, smirking at her terrible excuse. Aggravation washed off of her, which I thought was funny. She was getting mad at me, for her horrible lying skills? Ha, that's funny.

"What's that look for?" A gruffer voice asked me, making me unable to hold in my laughter. To show some decency, I pressed on my lips making them block the sound of my hysterics to come out of my mouth.

"I don't get whats so funny to you." Admitting, her tone was softer filled with a type of sadness of not understanding. This killed my mood, making me stop.

"Sorry."

"What's your name anyways?" Her emotions instantly changed to excited, and curiousness as she looked at me. Her brown eyes sparkled, shining from the very little sunlight that was outside.

It wasn't enough to make my skin turn to shiny, sparkles though.

Automatically I answered. "Jasper."

Her facial features softened like her eyes as she looked at me. I got a weird feeling that I never had before in my life as I looked back at her. I was starting to feel the exact thing she was feeling. Nervousness. Anxiety...something. I didn't like it at all.

"That's..." Bella said off, making my feelings worse. The pit of my stomach seem to twist.

"Stupid? Weird?" I asked with a smile.

She paused for awhile, not answering. She really built up the tension with making me wait.

"No not really. It's a calming name...it seems to fit you."

That relaxed me. I was fearing that she was going to be like, 'yeah, that's the most retarded name I've ever heard'. But she didn't. Never thought I'd see the day I'd be talking to a gorgeous human girl, that I actually cared if she thought my name was stupid or something. She definitely was a something magical.

I calmed down her nerves, with pushing my calming serenity towards her. She relaxed as predicted. I was kinda grateful now that I had this power. If I could make her not feel bad, and instead make her feel better...my power would be the best thing.

Looking into this girls eyes, I wanted to be human so bad. More than I actually ever really wanted it. Thoughts keep coming to my head about killing her, but I don't want to. I'm controlling myself barely the longer I stayed in her presence. But then there was this side of me that never wanted to leave her side...at least for now....what was going on with me?

When I finally realized that I couldn't have _any _feelings for this girl, I straightened out my back feeling tight and stiff. "See you later." I strained out the words, trying to make that unnoticeable though as I walked away from her. As fast as I could.

I needed to ditch first period. I couldn't be here...I had, well needed time to think. Something that wasn't about those brown eyes, or the strawberry smell and that soft voice. Her skin...the smell of that amazing blood. I needed to be away, and figure out what I needed to do to stay away from her.

She was forbidden for me to have. Forbidden to think about now.

She was as forbidden as the Garden of Eden.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sorry the chapter is short, but I just wanted to get this mainly out of the way, so that way I can get farther in the next chapters. Thanks for reading, please review!

*ping-pongplayer


	5. It's Not Betraying If It's Helping

**_This chapter is very important to read. Make sure to read ALL point of views, cause if you don't you are going to be like, 'what the hell?', in the next chapters. Very important to read everything. Make sure you _pay attention to! :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do we sit today?" Michael asked me, as we entered the cafeteria. My eyes scanned over the seats.

"Umm..."

"Window?" He asked again, pointing towards the side of the cafeteria that had a window. I shook my head.

"No too bright over there. How about...right...here." I laughed at the end, setting my binder on the table that was about two feet away from where we were standing. Michael rolled his eyes at me, sitting next to me.

"Where's Jason?" I wondered, looking around the room. The cafeteria was getting full of kids now, most of them eying us like we were eye candy or something. Michael nudged my shoulder, making me look in the direction of where he pointed at. Jason was talking to the principal with a big smile on his face.

"Who has a smile when they talk to the principal?" I chuckled.

"Apparently Jason does." Michael smiled, and I just laughed. Me and Michael got up and walked into the cafeteria lunch line to get our self's some food. Me and Michael as we waited in line talked about random non-important stuff.

"Oh yeah, your sister loves me more than you." I joked.

"No she doesn't." Michael argued, folding his arms.

"Yeah, huh she does. She even told me. Her exact words were, 'Oh Bella, you don't even understand how I wished you were my sister instead of having that big ugly poo-poo head Michael for a brother'." I smiled, lying straight through my teeth. Joking around with Michael was always fun cause I can always use his sister against him an any argument.

"She called me a poo-poo head?" He asked slowly, doubt and shock in his voice.

I giggled, trying to keep a straight face. "Yep." I giggled again.

"Your lying!" He accused, making me laugh then.

"Poo-poo head Michael. Ugh, I love that name!" I smiled.

"She didn't really say that though." He assured himself, moving forward in the line to get his food. I was after him. I took a plain PB&J sandwich, a green apple, and a bottle of water. I wasn't feeling that hungry today, so I was good with what I got.

Walking back to the table, I felt a bit shameful as I kept looking around. I was hoping that now I could see Jasper somewhere but I couldn't. Plus after my first three periods, I never once saw him go to his locker. The waiting was sadly killing me inside. Just something about him made a lot of my problems just go away. Like he had the ability to make me feel better. Those golden eyes literally haunted my head. Not once could I blink and not see a flash of golden eyes appear. They were so beautiful...he was so beautiful. I sighed to myself sitting back at our table now. Jason I noticed was still talking to our high school principal, nodding his head again and again.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I said between a bite of my apple.

"Who knows really." Michael ate his hamburger.

Me and Michael sat by our selfs for about an extra five minutes before Jason came charging in our direction. I smirked at his enthusiastic face. Something good must of happened. Jason sat down in front of Michael and me, on the opposite side of the table.

"What's up?" I nodded my head at him, sucking on my thumb trying to get the jelly off of it.

"Mr. Kane said that we could play one of our songs today. Right here, and right now." He looked like he was a little kid, getting a Christmas present two days early.

"Really? Nu-uh!" I shouted.

"Yeah, he said it was perfectly cool!"

I jumped out of my seat, and high five my friends. I started swinging my arms in a circle, doing the cabbage patch dance. Jason laughed, while Michael was playfully pretending he didn't know me at the moment.

"What song?" I practically yelled, grabbing the rest of my food, throwing it in the air making it straight into the garbage can that was at the end of the lunch table.

"Hmm, what about You Make Me Wanna Be?" Jason suggested.

I nodded with him, the same time Michael did. "Okay, is everything set up at the stage?" I saw how there were a couple microphones, guitars, drums and some big base speakers. Forks High School was very musical oriented I guess.

"Yep, let's go."

"Ohh, I'm nervous." I chuckled shakily, as we walked up to the stage area. The stage area was right in the very front of the cafeteria, looking out to everyone in the cafeteria. I climbed up the stairs, positioning myself in front of the mic. I stood there awkwardly as Jason and Michael made sure everything was plugged in, and ready.

This wasn't the first time our band Suicides Sweetest Death has performed in front of the whole school. It was nerve racking the last time, which seemed to be the same problem this time. It was like this every time. No matter how much you've known you practiced, or how many times you've been in front of a big group of people to perform, butterfly's always get into your stomach.

"We're ready." Michael whispered in my ear, slinging the guitar over his shoulder.

I nodded, looking back out to all of the students. Almost all five hundred kids eyes were looking up at us, with confusion. Some already recognized that we were probably going to perform.

As I looked, I noticed the Cullen family. Jasper wasn't there...of course. But the others like Emmett, the pixie girl, blond head, and the other guy were there staring at me. The pixie girl whispered something smiling, making the Emmett guy laugh. I shook my head, having to focus.

"Hey guys, can we have your attention up here?" Our principal Mr. Kane asked, borrowing the microphone for a second. When the full attention was there from everyone, Mr. Kane spoke again.

"Our town band, Suicides Sweetest Death is going to perform a song for us today, so if you could all be respectful and give your full attention that would be great. Thank you." He set the microphone back down, nodding at me for continuing.

I took a deep breath before speaking into the mic. "How is everyone today?" I asked excitedly.

"Good," I got a few mumbles from the audience.

"Oh that's pathetic, really? How is everyone doing today?" I shouted again.

"Good!" I got laughter and louder shouts.

"There we go," I smiled. "Okay now as some as you know, we are the band Suicides Sweetest Death. We've been performing for a little over a year now, and if you've been to a show of ours then we wanna say thanks. And to any of the fans out there, to buy a demo CD of ours that's really cool.

"So our awesome principal Mr. Kane agreed to let us, sing a song for you guys today. So that way you don't have to focus on how bad that pizza tastes..." I smiled over at this one guy that was in my English class that wrinkled his nose looking at the pizza.

When he heard what I said, he looked up at me and laughed making others laugh too.

"Thanks Bella!" He shouted really loud making me laugh.

"Okay, okay moving on," I winked back at him making some more giggles erupt from the students. "In case you _don't _know who we are let me introduce our selfs. I'm Isabella, but it's better if you just call me Bella," I smiled pointing at me. "This is our lead guitar player Michael," I pointed back at him. He smiled and waved. "Then there playing on the drums is Jason." Finally I pointed back at him, and he waved also like Michael.

"We are going to play a song that is known the most from us, called You Make Me Wanna Be, are you guys ready to hear it?" I shouted, trying to get them pumped up.

They cheered on, so I took that as a yes.

"Alrighty then...wow I can't believe I said that," I laughed at myself blushing. Others laughed which made the blush appear worse on my face. "Kay you guys can laugh at my horrible vocabulary later." I sighed.

"Let's get started then," I said then looked at Michael. "Michael! One, two, one two three four!"

Michael strummed down hard on the guitar strings, while Jason hit the drums.

_"How it all started, I don't really know."_ I sang off fast since thats how the song went. _"It was just me and you, nothing there surrounding us. I felt your breath tingle on my skin, oh how badly I wanted to end it there."_

Michael slowed down the guitar, Jason barely tapping on the drums. It was sorta the anticipation beat, that worked it's way up to a big bang when the lyrics picked up. I tapped my foot to the beat till Michael counted off to three, picking up the loud guitar beat.

_"Your hands traveled down my waist, I felt the fear rise up._

_"How it was going, was totally wrong to me. I wasn't sure, you made me wanna be...._

_"All the trouble that we're causing, all the trouble that your doing, you made me wanna be hiding in the closet, too afraid to show you anything..._

_"You made me wanna be that person that hid away, the one that couldn't be there to say..._

_"How do I explain when I feel your cold lips travel down my neck, when I feel your hands go to my pants..._

_"You made me wanna be the one that is running in fear, the one that doesn't really care, but baby I do..."_

My voice went down to a whisper. During the pause in the beat, I looked out to the people. My eyes went to the where the Cullen's where, but there was something different...Jasper was there now. Looking at him, I felt all of my bones lock up. Complete nervousness washing through me...I thought he was gone, I thought he wasn't here.

_"When I called you early in the morning, you pretended that it never happened." I was forcing myself to sing out the words. _

_"Did you realize how that made me feel? That I just let you touch me like that all for your pleasures...well never again my baby,_

_"You make me wanna be that person that cries for hours, you made me wanna be the person that begs for answers...but baby I'm through._

_"That one-night stand was all for you, feeling you meant nothing to me any-y-y-more. You killed that night more than I could say." I made the word 'say' play out longer than the rest of the words._

_"You made me wanna be crying in your arms. Cause I believed that it meant more to you. Baby I was wrong, so wrong this time. _

_"I can't be believing you again, I tried causing this failure. You made me into that person that can never again feel. You were my first and with me till I die that pain will always be..."_

Jason hit the drum roll picking us up towards the end of the song. Which I was _more _than wanting to be over. I couldn't believe that Jasper was here...watching me. God, I must look like such a idiot!

Jason brought the drums back. I got my breath to sing again.

_"How this all started I really know now. You cheated on my heart, I was being a fool._

_"How could I think that your caring? I made the mistake in letting you touch my heart. That one-night stand did something to me. It made me break, break, break in your han-an-and, ayans!"_ I shouted, this was practically the big ending. I prolonged my shouting, entering the whole room with my high pitched drown.

_"This is the end."_ I let out a raspy whisper.

_"You made me wanna be that person, and just guess my love..."_ My voice was soft.

_"I am that person now. I begged for the answers, I cried for hours, I was there waiting for you to say..._

_"This is the end my love, the end of the games we played...you let me fall, and baby I will remain falling..."_

I bowed my head, as Jason and Michael ended the song. The students stood up in the cafeteria chairs, clapping there hands, cheering that we did good. I smiled at them.

Standing there I always knew that I was meant to be a singer. Meant to be in the spotlight of the music world. I wanted this dream more than a lot of things. Of course my life is better than perfect, more than I could say. Having the people cheer for my music, having my best friends there, having my parents support...everything was good.

My glowing aurora ending there when I saw the painful, fury in a pair of golden eyes that looked into mine. It was Jasper.

I turned around from the microphone, and ran to hide behind the stage area.

"Bella!" Michael and Jason shouted after me, but I kept on running. Afraid of being looked straight in the eye from the golden ones.

_**Jaspers POV**_

I got back from the forest for lunch. I couldn't be hiding anymore, making myself look like a wimp. That I was being a stupid child. I was gonna face Bella personally and not be like a child. I knew Edward wasn't happy about when I left, and neither was Alice.

Bella was already singing the song You Make Me Wanna Be. I had already heard the beginning of it outside, and of course last night from the computer and the demo CD. I quietly smirked at myself, thinking about how Rosalie might be right about that obsessive thing.

"Wow." Emmett's mouth was dropped open, staring at Bella. "How the hell aren't they famous? They have it all...the looks, the singing, the name, the style...damn!" He sounded was so shocked.

"They definitely have the looks." I agreed, so referring to Bella.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it!" Alice cheered, clapping her hands.

I was sitting down, turned to face the band. Alice, Edward and Rosalie were behind me, and Emmett and I had taken the front row seats. Alice was sending her happiness in my direction.

I cocked my head backwards to her. She giggled. Oh, I swear sometimes...

"Jasper likes Bella! Jasper likes Bella! Jasper likes Bella!" She kept singing and laughing. My dead frozen heart dropped to the bottom of my feet.

"Alice!" I hissed, keeping in my angry shouts.

Emmett laughed, then joined in on the singing. I was getting appalled here!

"Jasper likes Bella! Jasper likes Bella! Jasper likes Bella!" They sang together. Then Emmett being him, gladly introduced his own little remix to it.

"Jasper wanna get jiggy, with Bella, he wanna do her long and hard all night! Oh, Jasper wanna get jiggy, iggy, humping all night, rock that bed back and forth, till she comes hard all night!"

Everyone was sending waves of laughing hysterics at me. Making me almost laugh, but I think my pissed off attitude, shoved those emotions away. "Shut. Up. Emmett." I growled, throwing my daggers straight at him.

He stopped, and so did Alice, but they both giggled.

_"This is the end my love, the end of the games we played...you let me fall, and baby I will remain falling..." _Bella ended the song, looking out into the audience. Her emotions were telling me that she was positively glowing up there. She shined, she was so happy and proud of herself. Which took away my bad mood. It took away that, which made me think about how. How one little smile, could take away my bad feeling...didn't even want to think about it.

But hearing Emmett, Alice and now even Edward talk about it, brought back the fury. The pain of how badly I wanted them to shut up about it. I was so close to leaving again, give me more time to think.

"Bella!" Michael, and Jason shouted making me look up at the stage. Bella was running off of the stage, going behind the doors. I started to get up, but Alice yelled at me.

"Jasper, no! Stay here. If you go get her, your going to twist the vision all around, and if you do that, then I'm just gonna cause that death myself and change her!"

I froze. "What death?" I shouted, turning my whole body around to face her.

"Hers!" She shouted back, storming out of the lunch cafeteria. Not that many people seemed to be noticing this, and kept to their food and their talking.

"What is she talking about?" I yelled at Edward.

"Alice needs to explain...I can't honestly." He shook his head. Emmett and Rosalie kept quiet, keeping their eyes on the table.

"Is she telling me that Bella is gonna die? When?" None was making sense.

"Depends. So far everything is in place."

"You want Bella to die? What the hell kind of a sick twisted family is this?" I felt betrayed in ways. I wasn't sure why, but it was that disbelief feeling. I was being betrayed by my family.

"Not us. Fate does, thats for sure. Alice has already had ten different visions of Bella dieing. At first we were shocked, but then we realized that no matter how this was going to go, fate is wanting her dead. I'm sorry Jasper." He told me, whispering.

"No! I am not going to let that happen!" If I was human, I'd be shamefully crying.

"That's Alice's point. Let her explain." He was trying to reason with me.

"No, I will not! What did she say about changing? We can't change Bella. No, she has a life ahead of her." My head was spinning.

"She doesn't really. The life ahead of her is death."

"Thats not a life! She isn't going to die! I won't let that happen! Not to anybody!" I wasn't sure what my family had been talking about behind my back, but they had been keeping stuff from me. Stuff that I wasn't happy at all about behind my back.

"Doesn't matter Jasper. No matter how many times you 'save' her, she will keep finding herself in death." He persisted.

"I'm going to find Alice." I hissed.

"Take the car. She's probably already down near the Denali clan." He answered.

"Why is she there? What the hell?" I wanted to scream, but there were still many people in the cafeteria.

"She took the Porsche Turbo, so she can get far away. So I'd take the Ferrari, catch up to her."

"Thats not answering my question Edward! Why would she be going to Denali?"

"To get you away. From her." He answered, looking down.

"This family is so fucked up!" I yelled, storming out just like Alice had done ten minutes earlier. Edward, Emmett, and Rose watched me as I left. Same with about over two hundred people. I couldn't care what they were thinking, or what they they were wondering about as I left.

All I knew is that Alice was going to have a shit load of information to explain to me, when I got to her.

_**Alice's POV (important that you read!)**_

Yes! I was screaming in my head. _Everything _was going as planned. Or how I planned, I should say. I was so freaking proud of myself.

So many visions forced them into my mind, showing me over and over again that this girl Bella was going to die. I was so excited, how it all planned out!

How Bella arrived at the locker, that was planned. How Jasper left for the early periods of school, that was planned. How Jasper freaked out during lunch, that was so totally planned! I felt a bit bad for not just telling Jasper the truth on everything, but it was how I wanted it to go out.

I was making this fun.

Now normally death wasn't fun. Or how you thought about it wasn't suppose to be fun. But when it was left to Alice, it was going to be fun. In the end, Jasper will be on his knees, thanking me that I was giving him this.

I squealed, pressing harder on the gas pedal. I laughed at my crazy driving techniques. My cellphone, started ringing, and I smiled seeing that it was my husband Edward calling me.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"Jasper is on his way. Do you think it will give us enough time for the vision to happen?"

"Definitely. We should be coming back when the accident happens...it will be leaving Jasper no other options." I shrugged.

"Jasper was right though. Why do we have to do this the twisted way? Why can't we just explain everything to him, and just be like, 'oh this girl Bella will be changed into a vampire cause you love her'?"

"Because Edward, he wouldn't believe us!"

"Your right. He is going to be just as stubborn as Bella is."

"Where is that girl now?" I asked.

Edward laughed. "First time that question was asked to _me_. She is out in her car, going crazy I'm sure. She wants Jasper. Bad."

"I am loving this girl! She is making my job so easy!" I clapped, then placed my hands immediatly back on the wheel. Don't wanna loose control.

"I still can't believe were doing this. You know what Jasper was thinking? He was thinking that were betraying him...and I got to agree."

"It's not betraying if its helping." I disagreed.

Edward sighed on the other line. "Love you. When Jasper gets close call me, so that way I know and I can proceed with this 'death'."

"Your making it sound like we're the ones thats going to kill her."

"Then what _are _we doing?"

"We're saving her."

---------------------------------

_**Okay, just going to say thanks for reading. And I know POV's from other than the main characters aren't exactly what we want to read, but I really hoped you read Alices! Cause if you didn't you are going to be so confused in the next chapters.**_

_**I got a question asking when Bella was going to be changed into a vampire...**_

_**My answer?....very soon.**_

_**You know you gotta review this chapter. It was good wasn't it?**_

_***ping-pongplayer**_


	6. KISSING

_**Review please once done with the chapter :)**_

I growled through my teeth, and press onto the gas pedal harder. What the hell was going on? Why was everyone in my family, wanting Bella to die so much? God, this was driving me crazy! People honked their horns, and shouted out the car windows at me as I swerved everywhere on the freeway, trying to get passed all of them.

"It's not my fault your going so damn slow!" I managed to shout out myself, at this one bum who flipped me off.

I was going a little over a hundred and fifty miles, speeding up even faster. I was just trying to get to Denali. I need everything to be explained to me. I didn't get it.

Ten minutes later, after my crazy driving, my phone started ringing. In a quick flash I pressed it up against my ear. "What?"

"You passed me," I heard a laugh on the other end. Damn it Alice.

"Where. Are. You." My words came out so tight, that it didn't even sound like a question.

"Down at the rest stop that you are now about six miles away from. Turn around."

I hissed through my teeth at her. I hated her. I slammed down on the brakes, causing the poor car to squeal in response. Turning the wheel, the car flipped to its side, turning around. When I got into the U-y, I pressed back onto the pedal going back to where I was coming from. More cars honked, and more got out of the way landing into the grass at the sides of the road.

"Alice, what is going on?"

"Well, I was going to head down to Denali but figuring that Bella is going to go through with something, sooner than I thought, it was best if I just stayed closer."

"I see your car." I said last, flipping the silver cell phone shut. I pulled into the rest stop, seeing a yellow Porsche, parked in there. I sighed, parking my car and got out.A few people looked at me, and in between my sister, probably thinking that we were the most beautifulest things out there. That, or they noticed how nice the cars are.

"Alice." I barely even said to her, seeing her small pixie body standing up against a door that lead to the girls bathroom.

"Hello Jasper." She giggled. I glared at her, showing her that I was clearly not in the mood. Her emotions were set on teasing, I could tell so she was just going to torture me or something.

"I want answers."

She sighed, looking at the ground. "Bella....um, is going to die soon." She said.

"Yeah, Edward already said that part. But why? Whats going to happen?" I pressed, doing my best to keep my volume low so nobody would hear what the conversation was about.

"Did you see Cammie?"

"Cammie?...no, who is she? What does she have to do with Bella?"

"Do you like Bella?"

"What kind of a question is that? I don't know her, but she doesn't deserve to die, that's horrible. Who's Cammie?" I asked again, just really wanting the truth to come out. My family was playing games on me, and I didn't like games. At all. Alice ran her fingers in her hair, pushing it all back. Her golden eyes looked into mine.

"Jasper, I don't choose the future. It just happens. Nobody decides for who, when they're going to die, when they will eat, or what they say. It's all up to them. I have _never _chosen the future, I just see the things that could potentially happen. Nothing can be set in stone. Nothing, Jasper. So when I see things that are so..._dramatic_, life changing...I do what I have to do, for keeping some things in line.

"My power is not that I can see the future, it's how I can _help _the future. Whether its going to be good, or bad, I have the decision to decide on what to do. But like I said, nobody can choose whats going to happen. Bella is going to die. That's how I saw it. But that doesn't mean, we can't play with fate. I am doing this for the _better _Jasper, not for the worse." Alice said to me, looking so determined.

"Answer me this Alice," I fidgeted. "What are we going to do? What is it that your obviously trying, to make me do something? I now get that, Bella is going to die. But how? And why am I thrown into all of this?" I was getting so helpless.

"To answer that question, you should know Jasper. I shouldn't be the one to tell you why we are _all _thrown into this. Honestly, why do you think? Why do you think I want you to save Bella? Why do you think that Bella should be changed? Why be brought into our vampire family?" She threw the questions back at me, her skinny arms crossed over her chest.

I closed my eyes, letting my mind go off. Behind the darkness of the lids, I could clear as day picture Bella. Her soft looking skin, her brown hair...her beautiful voice as she sang, the smile that made me feel alive. I could just imagine, touching her skin. Placing my lips on her neck, not to bite her, but to kiss there. Lead my kisses up to hers, and let our lips meet. To feel her heartbeat pound against my chest, as I held her close. Have her small hands grab onto me, around my neck and through my hair. Her breath go across my face, as she whispered the words, "I love you, Jasper."

Snapping my eyes opened wide, I gasped. No, I thought. That couldn't be the reason for this. Alice smiled to me, knowing what I was thinking. I shook my head just a fraction of an inch, still lost in my thoughts. No. But Alice was nodding her head yes.

"No." I croaked out, sounding heart broken.

"Yes Jasper." Alice whispered back.

"I couldn't do that to her, Alice. I just can't. She...Bella, she has something going for her. She wants to become a singer. What about her friends? I can't...I couldn't. I won't." I breathed out.

"Yes you can, and yes you will Jasper. Cause if you don't she's just going to die, and never have a chance to live again." Alice persuaded.

"How is becoming a vampire living again?" I nearly shouted at her. "How is that any better? Huh?"

"Bella will have you. That's why it would be better. It's either this or that. Now listen to me carefully Jasper," Alice warned her voice low. I listened. "Either you let Bella die, have her whole life taken away, and leave yourself miserable for the rest of eternity cause she's gone, _or_," She took a breath. "You change her into a vampire. She lives, she gets to be happy with you, and you don't suffer yourself for the rest of our existence."

"None of them sound good." I frowned.

"It's your only options though. So tough luck. Suck it up, and just change her."

"How do I know I love her?" I asked. Okay, that had to be one of the most dumbest questions to ask. How do you know you love somebody? Oh boy, I thought.

Alice giggled. "Because Jasper, that's just how things works sometimes. You wanna know how you love her?" She asked.

I nodded my head, although thinking how stupid of a vampire I was. If Edward was close enough to hear my thoughts, he would probably be rolling on the ground having a laughing fit. Then again, if he heard when I thought about how much I hate Alice, I would most likely be the one rolling on the ground _begging _not to die.

"You know you have to love her, because you wouldn't have even _considered _changing her. You know you love her, or else you wouldn't have gone through all of this trouble just to get here, and find me. You love her, cause your totally freaking out about loosing her. You love her, thats why your protesting on changing her cause you want her to be happy and not miserable. Everything your doing, and what your _going _to be doing, is just showing it.

"When you looked at her today for the first time, it was like your eyes glowed. Like you were a little kid who just won a lottery to go on a shopping spree for candy. Even though your the _emotion _feeler in the group, there was no mistaking that...lust you had towards her. You want her to be happy. You want anything that could make her life just that much better. And Jasper," She chuckled. "I have no doubt that you wouldn't find any way to make her laugh. Even if it meant to jump off a cliff, cut off your arm with a coat hanger...if it would make her happy, and laugh you would probably do it without a second thought. Would you not?"

"I would." I whispered, meaning it. Was that wrong? Was it wrong, that everything Alice just said was true?

Alice clapped her hands together, jumping with joy, and I just smiled at her. Though I just realized that I loved Bella, that it was just meant to be that way ever since the beginning a lot of questions remained that were unanswered.

"Who's Cammie?" I asked now.

"Michaels little sister. She's like the main reason for Bella's death." Alice said to me, making me clench my fists.

"What do you mean the main reason? What does the girl do?" I got out through a tight jaw.

"Oh, don't get all worked up. Bella just saves Cammie thats all. Like Cammie gets into this whole thing, trips onto the street, Bella sees a car coming. She gets brave and grabs-"

"Stop, I get it. When is this going to happen?"

Alice closed her eyes, leaning her head forward, resting her chin against her chest. I sighed, and folded my arms. I wait as patiently as I can, then after two minutes Alice looks back up with a sad smile on her face. "Three days."

"I'm not changing her. I'm going to grab Cammie and get her out of the way, before Bella does."

"We shall see." Alice amended, then walked into the Porsche. I stared at her like she was crazy. She smiled, winked, then drove off leaving me still standing there.

I groaned, with a sigh. I walked back to the car, and prepared myself for a long drive home.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Bella?" Michael panted catching up to where, I was now sitting in the car, arms folded tightly across my chest. My lips pouted out, my eyes narrowed, and a tight grimace across my face. This is the _classic _Bella hissy fit.

"What?" I grumbled, sitting more back in the seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked, gently tugging on my arm trying to get it away from my chest. I glared out the windshield.

"I don't get why he hates me already. It's not fair. I have done nothing to him, except talk to him for about five damn stupid minutes, and he glares at me like _that_? No, I don't like it, and I don't get it."

"Who? Who are you talking about? Do I have to kick their ass or not?" He asked, and I knew he would if I wanted him to or asked for that. But I didn't.

"Jasper, freaking Cullen." I fumed.

Michaels mouth popped to open to make that small 'oh', sound. I smiled grimly at him, and nodded at him. "What did he do?" He asked, just as Jason came up to the car door.

"Hey," He panted. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Michael answered to him. "I'm trying to see. Bella?" He looked at me, ready for me to explain. I sighed, and uncrossed my arms.

"'K, so I like that Jasper Cullen guy. He's gorgeous. Beyond beautiful. And his voice...it's amazing. But when we got done singing, he was looking at me like I was a...a disappointment. He looked at me like he wanted to beat the shit out of me or something. I hated that. It made me feel like, 'oh of course I can't be good enough for him', or something...I don't know." I sighed.

"Awh, Bella." Jason frowned, pulling me out of the car and into a hug. I didn't argue.

"Just ignore the asshole." Michael said to me, making me smile.

"I think I will." I laughed then sighed.

"Yeah, he stormed out of there along with the short black haired girl." Jason said, making my eyes snap up at his.

"What?" I asked.

"The Jasper guy? He started yelling and so did that other girl, he was shouting something about how messed up his family was." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I have no clue. I think it's just best that we go get ready for the gig thats coming up...on Thursday? Thats three days." I said, turning around to hug Michael. He kissed my forehead, before we pulled apart.

"You honestly, don't want to finish school today? Are you that opposed right now?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I am. I just want to get back, and I think we should practice our songs. I know its stupid to miss the first day of school, but it would make me feel better if we practiced some more on the songs." I explained.

"Alright. Why don't you just head back to your locker to get your stuff, then we will go. Meet back at the car, okay?" Jason said, making me and Michael nod our heads in agreement. It took like ten minutes just to get back to my locker, cause I just didn't care. I wanted to go home, wanted to rest, wanted to eat.

When I got to my locker, I saw one of the Cullen kids. It was the tall lanky one, with the messy bronze hair. His eyes were somewhat like Jaspers except just slightly darker. I let out an internal sigh, thinking about why he was standing in front of my locker. Maybe he'd tell me why his brother was acting like such a dick. Those answers would be nice to have. Like what I did to repulse Jasper so much.

"Excuse me." I said in a quiet voice, since the kid was right in front of my locker blocking me from it.

"I'm Edward." He introduced himself. I nodded, he already knew my name. He smiled apologetically, stepping out of the way so I could get to my locker.

"Listen,' He said calmly, as I furiously worked on the combination. "You might think that, the 'mean' look Jasper had was directed towards you...but it wasn't."

"It wasn't?" I asked, turning my head towards him in some disbelief. But he was staring right at me...

"Yeah. It wasn't. Our family just sorta was breaking out into a small fight, then Jasper was getting mad at Emmett cause he was sorta dragging it on. He wasn't mad, or angry or whatever because of something you did. You did nothing. He wouldn't have any right to get mad at you." Edwards light eyes looked into mine intensely. Every word he said, I could tell he was telling the truth. But I still wasn't getting it.

Complete stupidity washed over me. My cheeks burned with the embarrassment, and the idiocy of my brain. I threw a hissy fit over something that wasn't even...Stupid Bella!

My mouth opened up into a small, 'o'.

"I just wanted to get that straight before you did anything irrational or something."

This confused me. "What do you mean? What would _I _do?" I turned to him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Nothing. Are you and your band performing at the Art place? They said there having a special band, and since this is Forks, so naturally I'm assuming that your going to be there." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. I nodded my head saying, "Yeah me and my band are going to be there. You going to show up?"

It wasn't him that I wanted to show up. It was Jasper, that I wanted to show up. He seemed to notice cause he brought it up.

"Me and my family do love your music. Especially Jasper, let me tell you. Most likely you'll see all of us there."

"Jasper, likes my music?," I asked in awe, then said. "I mean, my bands music? That's great."

"Yeah here he comes now." Edward had his head looking over mine. I swallowed nervously, going back to my locker. I thought he left. Why was he coming back here? Maybe the bell rung, and I didn't hear it. Oh crap, I should go make a run for it. But I do want to see him, and those mouth watering looks. I have no clue now, but it looked like I was going to be staying.

"Hey Edward." I heard the voice of Jaspers behind me. Edward smiled, and nodded his head at him. Edward moved again to let Jasper get to his locker...that was right next to mine. I wondered if I was happy about it or not. He was just so close. I even smelled him, he was that close to me. It wasn't a bad smell...it was a very good smell. I can't quite pinpoint it, but it had vanilla, honey...and something else, but whatever it was he smelt freaking good.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted nicely, which made me want to slap myself. I was so stupid to think that he was mad at me. Of course I never did anything to him.

"Hi Jasper." His name felt so good to say through my lips. I kept my head mostly in my locker, as I got my back pack ready to go. I sorta wanted to stay now, because of Jasper, but I had already told Michael and Jason. They'd still be waiting for me by the car. I sighed, my backpack ready, I slung it over my shoulder.

"Oh. Why are you leaving?" He asked me.

I let myself look at him. God, I wanted to jump him. I wanted to do so many freaking things. He was just so unique looking. It made me sorta think what he saw when he looks at me. A plain girl? Nothing special? Not to ugly, but not gorgeous? They could go on. But letting them to, made my heart pound with desperation, and that wanting from him.

His body, he was standing more near me than I thought. Like maybe an inch, he was away. That's it. My heart started fluttering in my chest, unable to control my reactions. I blushed, and ducked my head down. Edward was leaving to go wherever he went to go. Thanks for leaving me with him! I wanted to shout at him.

"Um, yeah I am." I answered the best I could, while secretly I was having some sorta panic attack.

I gasped slightly, when I felt the coldest hand press up under my chin. My skin was burnng under his touch. Jasper lifted my head up gently, with a small smile on his lips. I gulped, feeling bad that I was showing some kind of fear towards him. I wasn't really. There was _no _way I could tell you how much I loved his touch. It felt so good, his skin was hard like, but it was also very soft.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You must have mistook the way I looked at you in the cafeteria. I'm sorry. I have nothing against you, cause I barely even know you," His hand then brushed up to my cheeks making them burn even more. "But maybe me and you could change that?"

Oh. My. Freaking. God. He wanted to know me better? I felt the dizziness in my head, like I was getting light headed. No, I don't see why. Why he was saying this? Was he just planning on torturing me, mess around with my feelings, then...I don't know. I could be friends with him, whats so hard about that? To be friends with somebody? I could do that. I would survive with him.

"Yeah." I breathed out.

He smiled, slowly moving his hand away from my cheek. I wanted that hand to stay there. I was wanting so many things right now.

"I'm glad then." He answered the hand that was on my cheek, now slowly moving down my arm. My breathing was getting hitched in my throat, yet somehow I was managing to still breathe. He caused small goose bumps to rise, from his coldness. That made me wonder.

"Why are you so cold?...I mean your body temperature." I chuckled.

"Isn't it cold out here? With the rain, fifty degree weather, soon coming snow? Wouldn't that be a reason?" He had a half smile, looking shy when our eyes met.

"I'm sorry. Your right." But he was seriously _cold_. Not normal cold. He was ice that has been in the freezer for months.

"No problem, darlin'." I hate sounding like one of those stupid sayings, but hearing that made my heart swell up. It was making me feel special, and that he maybe liked me. Damn I hope so. Any girl I'm sure, would hope so. His attention was still on me, which surprised me. I wasn't saying anything interesting.

"Are you like, a cowboy?" I laughed to get through my embarrassment in asking.

Jasper laughed also, which was a heart warming sound. "Where do you think I'm from, darlin'. Or does 'darlin' ' take that away?" There was such a beautiful smile across his face, it was like he glowed.

"Texas, maybe?"

"Mmm, maybe." He teased, his hand now moving again. His hand slowly got to mine, but he got it and held onto it. His long fingers laced into mine, like we were holding hands. He raised our hands up.

"Bella?" I heard Michael call out for me, somewhere behind. I sighed, hugely. Perfect timing Michael.

Jasper frowned, but pulled my hand towards his face. He leaned down to kiss the top of my hand, making me blush. "I'm a little sad you have to leave. But tomorrow I hope that you will be here. See you later, and be careful as you drive back. The roads are getting icy." He said in a soft voice, our hands apart. It hurt when that happened. The coldness of him, was actually quite comforting.

"Thank you, Jasper. Bye." I waved as he started to walk away.

Michael was at my side now, his arm over my shoulder. Maybe it was just my eyes, or my jumbled up thoughts that saw this but...when Jasper turned back to look, his eyes reminded me of jealousy as he looked at Michael. But that was just me, I'm sure. I was trying to get my hopes up I guess.

"Bye, Bella."

Then he was gone.

"Let's go," I said immediately before Michael fired the questions.

"But," He started to protest, but I pulled on his hand to make him start moving.

"Come on, come on," I sighed. "I will explain to you guys once we get in the car. Let's go."

"That's what I thought." Michael laughed, now following me, putting his hand around my shoulder again.

As we came into the parking lot, I saw Emmett and the girl which I assumed was his girlfriend. She had that big head full of blond hair, and all the right curves on her body. The Cullen's were everywhere in the school.

"Bye Bella!" Emmett shouted so _loud_, when I walked by him. Michael laughed, and walked on while I stayed for a second.

"Bye Emmett." I laughed.

"This is Rosalie." With his hand he gestured over to the blond. Rosalie? It suited her well.

"Hello, Rosalie." I smiled at her, and it looked like she tried to smile back. That, or it was a grimace.

"You too, Bella."

"Me and her were just talking," Emmett said then laughed. "I have a song now, for you and Jaspie." As he continued to talk, in my head I was thinking, Jaspie? How much torture did that guy go through?

"Uh-huh." I said slowly, looking at him with suspicion.

"It's one of those simple ones. How does it go again Rose?," He didn't wait for her to answer, since he was already answering his question once he started to sing.

"Jasper, and Bella sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes a baby..."

Holy shit a baby? No, no no. "Emmett, thank you. I got to go. Thats a very," I swallowed. "Nice song you have there. Even though how untrue that is."

Emmett smiled. "Bye, bye Bella." He sang, and I shook my head. Even my singing had to better than that. I laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, bye Emmett. And bye Rosalie." I waved at her, and she nodded. I left them as soon as I could.

I started laughing though. Behind me, Emmett started singing again. It was that song from the band NSYNC. Bye, Bye, Bye.

﻿ "I know that I can't take no more....It ain't no lie...I wanna see you out that door....Baby bye bye bye... Bye bye...Don't wanna be a fool for you ....Just another player in your game for two...You may hate me but it ain't no lie... Baby bye bye bye" He sang on.

"Oh my," I sighed to myself, getting in the car.

"I haven't heard that song in such a long time. Like really, I forgot that NSYNC even existed." Jason was saying from the back seat. I laughed, and nodded my head as Michael pulled out of the parking.

"Haven't we all, Jason?"

'Apparently not. Emmett seems to remember them."

"How about, 'haven't we all normal people, Jason?'"

"Then yes," He smiled.

"Hey, this is a good thing to tell you Jason. That Jasper guy, that Bella already seemed to hate so much, was _kissing _her hand." Michael said this in a not so happy tone, which confused me a bit. A little shocking also.

"Really?" He asked, scooting upwards so his face was placed in between the two seats.

Michael continued to look straight ahead when he answered. "Yeah, he was."

"Ooo, Jasper _must _like our Bella here." Jason chuckled, placing his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to glare at him, then Michael.

"More than just 'like' I think. It's like a full blown crush here." Michael said.

"Hmm," Jason thought. "How does little miss 'Why does he get to hate me so early', think about him _now._"

"I think he's perfect."

-----------------------------------------

_**Please review! It'd be awesome if you did! I was hoping that after this chapter, I'd get a total of over eighty something reviews.**_

_**Can you guys help me out there? **_

_**Next chapter is on its way, review!**_

_***ping-pongplayer**_


	7. I'll Be There

**okay guys heres an update, Yeah yeah yeah I know im horrible, and im sorry. Its just a lot of crazy bs, has been happening in my life, and its taken me awhile to get ahold of things and life. My best friend for like my whole life recently died, and ive still been kinda mourning over her death, n then my dad has been diagnosed with cancer so ive spent a lot of time at hospitals. Im sorry for the lacking, but hopefully this is the start of me getting back on track.**

**Thanks for sticking with me, and you know reviews are always appreciated at the end.**

**:)**

**MICHAEL'S POV**

"What are we suppose to do? Tackle him?" I whispered.

"Yeah, then I will gauge his eyes out." Jason agreed, with a hungry look in his eyes. This scared me.

"Okay, what do I do when his parent's sue your ass and the next time I see you your in Juvie? God your dumb." I shook my head.

"Well we have to do something." He whispered back, like we we're being too loud.

"Why are we whispering?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Jason shouted, then walked away. I watched him with amuesment in my eyes, as he stomped his way into the cafeteria. I looked one last time at Jasper and Bella before I shook my head, and followed Jason. As I did I heard Bella's laughter getting closer. I stopped to see her come up to me.

"Michael!" She smiled, hugging me.

"Hey."

"What was with Jason?" She laughed, watching him as he continued to stalk away. I smiled slightly.

"Me and him were just planning out on how we were gonna get you away from that Jasper guy long enough, so you would start paying attention to us again."

Bella stared at me for awhile, then looked back at Jasper who went to go sit down at the table of where his family was. She frowned and I could immediatly see the guilt in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She murmured. "It's just that I've been talking to them and they're really cool, and I-"

"Bella, shut up," I laughed. "It's fine, we understand."

"I'll sit with you guys today." She smiled, taking my hand, and dragging me along with her to the table.

We sat down, then waited for Jason to come back from the cafeteria line with his food. When he walked back, he got the biggest smile on his face seeing that Bella was sitting here also. For the past week almost, Bella has done nothing but hang out with the Cullen's, Jasper mainly, during school. She walked to classes with them, she sat at their lunch table, talked to them before and after school. I was glad that she made new friends, cause the Cullen's were pretty cool, it was just we missed our time with Bella.

"Well ain't this odd? I see a brown haired girl, with pretty brown eyes, who hasn't sat at this table since the beginning of the school year. Ha, Michael ain't that just odd?" Jason was saying, sitting down on the opposite side of the rectangular table. Bella rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry you guys. Well... you know how I feel towards Jasper. And it's been nice to be talking to him, and getting to know him better." She shrugged, and scooted more towards me, in a way to say 'back me up'.

"Yeah Jason, she just wanted to be around her lover." I winked at him, while Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Don't! Your such idiot's! Jasper doesn't even like me in that way!" She defended herself. Me and Jason, nodded our heads with a simultaneous "Uh-huhh."

"Bastards." She muttered under her breath.

"Gig. Practice. Tomorrow night at the art room thing." Jason said, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Oh yeah!" Bella gasped in suprised. I slapped the back of her head.

"Your kidding me. You forgot? Bella this is what our band has been working for and you totally forgot about it cause of a fucking guy?" I snapped.

Bella looked down. "A lot of things have been going through my mind, and-"

"Yeah, a lot. Fucking thinking about how that guy is gonna be in your bed so you can screw him. Cut the bullshit, Bells. We need you in this. Completely. You have boys on your mind, then we might just have to forget about this. You need to be focused. We've been generous to skip _three_ practices after school. Three." Jason snapped in with me.

We we're both getting pissed.

"I know you guys, I know. I haven't been as into this whole thing as you guys have been. And im sorry. Let's practice all we can tonight kay? And tomorrow we skip school, practice more, then head down to the gig. We'll do what we are borned to do, then be happy with ourselfs with how good we did, and stuff. Then move on to see if we can do more." She was saying quietly. I guess what Jason words said to her got to her.

"Great. Cause we need you Bells." I said, and wrapped my arm around her shoulder gently squezzing it. Me and Jason loved her, we just needed her back in the game.

She smiled faintly, right when the lunch bell went off. I sighed getting up, taking all of my crud. Jason threw away all of his food, and we all said our fair wells. I kissed Bella's forehead good bye, and Jason hugged her. We left the cafeteria, with nothing but the talent shows on our minds.

Walking down the hallway with Jason, a certain someone that we knew very well came up behind us. "Hey, I'm Jasper." His voice said. It wasn't jealousy that got to me and Jason, as Bella once called it earlier, it was the sense that she was like our sister and a natural instinct was to protect her.

"Yeah, we already know you. I'm Michael and of course Jason." I nodded towards him, as we stopped in the hall.

"Yeah, of course." He nodded his head.

"What do you need?" I think Jason wasn't trying to make it sound so rude, but the job wasn't succesful. I silently gave him a look. Not that I really wanted to be nice to this guy either, it was just that because Bella liked him, I think it was only fair that we treated him nicely.

"Oh, I was just wanting to make sure that the talent art show was for tomorrow night?"

"Yep, it's still on. And if anything changed im sure Bella will tell you about it." I said.

"Mmkay, cool. Thanks." He left then, and went down some hall to get to his class. I took a deep breath inward.

"Wow. Never thought he'd talk to us." Jason said. I agreed with him. Usually the boys that crushed on Bella, and trust us we usually knew who did, never talked around us. They got scared half the time, thinking that we were gonna beat their asses. The only time we'd ever do that was if they had done something to hurt her. Which hasn't happeneded so far, so I didn't see the reason why they were. But hey, maybe it was for the better. Bella had too many hormones anyways.

I sighed. "Let's not worry about it. Get to class."

"Right. Right." Jason had a moment. I laughed, before we seperated.


	8. My Apologies

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated on ANY of my stories. I don't know what happened, besides the fact that I honestly just didn't have the time to keep updating. Its summer vacation now, and I got myself a laptop, Fucking finally haha. SO, I will be updating on ALL STORIES.

I'll have updates done by next week, on all of my stories. I hope you guys are happy that I'm back, 'cause I sure as hell am.

To the people who have messaged me on here, I know a lot of you were upset. I'm sorry to have made any of you feel that way. I will get back to you guys also, as soon as I can.

I'm back for good this time. so please, comment, and subscribe. It means a lot to authors like me. 3


End file.
